Real You
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Tsuna had been found by a boy who looked like him. The boy gave him identity,home and family. He had everything he needed to be someone,what he's missing now is his past. 2727.
1. The day we met

Real You Chapter 1

8 years ago…

_There were no people around, everyone were all in their own warm house to avoid the cold harsh rain. But not far away in a small playground,there's a boy. He has spiky brown hair and big caramel colored eyes. His clothes were wet due to the rain but that didn't seem to bother him, because he was so deep in thought, thinking something rather important..._

"_Where am I? Why am I here? And who am I?" he asked himself. Then looked around._

"_A playground? How can I be here? Why,why can't I remember?"_

"_Hey…" a small hand tugged his shirt sleeves. He instinctively looked down to meet only a pair of orange colored, curiousity filled eyes._

"_W…What?" the older of the two asked._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kid,did your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because bad things tend to happen…"_

"_Bad things? Like what?"_

"_Maybe they will kidnap you and then…" he shaked his head. This is definitely not something for a little kid to know, even though he himself too IS a kid._

"_You won't do that though,will you?" the kid tilted his head cutely._

"_No, guess not…"_

"_So,what's your name?"_

"_Can't remember..."_

"_Can't remember? Nothing at all? How bout your house? Your parents?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then, want to come to my house?"_

"_...did you always ask some random people you don't know in the streets to come to your house like that?"_

"_Nope, only you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Dunno,maybe because we look very much alike…"_

"_Look alike?"_

"_Come." the kid dragged him to a big puddle not too far and he saw his reflection from it. They really looked alike except for their eye color._

"_Oh…I know! How about if I give you a name?"_

_The older one laughed._

"_I'm not a pet you know... but sure I don't see why not."_

"_Then it's settled. Your name is going to be Tsuna, similar to my name, Tsunayoshi. Want me to decide your birthday too?"_

_Tsuna nodded._

"_It's today then. The day I found you and it's also my birthday. You don't mind right?"_

"_No…"_

"_It's decided! Come on, let's go to my house! I bet father and mother will really be surprised!"_

"_They won't mind right?"_

"_They won't, trust me."_

"_As long as they don't accuse me of being some criminal then it's alright…" Tsuna thought. He let Tsunayoshi dragged himself to his house,ready to embrace whatever comes his way, may it be hell or heaven._


	2. Imagine 1

Real You Chapter 2

I'm so happy because of the review!

hibaXtsu : My first reviewer! Thank you very much! I'm really happy because of your review. Once again thank you very much XD!

Azure-Link : Thank you very much! This fic will be a good one. (on fire!)

MikhailAlaude : For Beta Reading my story! Now I don't have to worry about my grammar mistakes! But I will try not to make too many mistakes too! Thank you very much! ^v^

Also all the people who read this story but not review it thank you very much too.

Pairing:2727(in love with this pair ever since I read Self Reliance by Hiki-chan) and other pairs as well.

Warning:Don't like yaoi please don't read it and there's OOC-ness (should have write it since the first chapter…..)

Disclaimer:Of course I don't own KHR characters. It belongs to Amano Akira.

You probably already know. Tsuna here is Tsuna and Tsunayoshi is HDW Tsuna. And from now on the story will be in Tsuna POV. In some chapter there will be Tsunayoshi POV but mostly it's going to be Tsuna POV. Regarding the school I don't really understand about Japanese school system so if I make a mistake,I'm really sorry.

~*~

"Tsuna…Tsuna…" A calming voice called me. The voice I have heard and loved for almost 8 years, so much so that I didn't even need to use my eyes to see who its owner is.

"Ohayou Tsunayoshi." A girlish voice responded. That's the third difference between me and Tsunayoshi. First, our eys colours. Second, our personalities. Third, our voices. While Tsunayoshi has a calming, manly, sexy voice, I on the other hand, have a high girlish sweet voice. How can it be possible that a boy has this kind of voice anyway? I opened my eyes and saw my little brother still in his PJs.

"Ohayou Tsuna." He leaned in to me and I already knew what that means. I came closer to him and kissed his forehead. The usual morning greeting that had become a habit for about 5 years.

"Come on…. We have to get ready." Not too long after that, we're already in front of our house with our mother…

"Good bye and take care,Tsu-chan,Tsu-kun" Yes, our mother called me Tsu-chan while she called Tsunayoshi Tsu-kun.

"Yes, goodbye mother" We shouted in unison and then off we go.

~*~

In front of Nanimori Junior High School…

"Well then,I've got to go now. Want me to pick you up after school?"

"It's alright,Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto and Chrome will come to our house later. So,I'm going to go home with them."

"Okay,goodbye then Tsuna" And I started to go to Nanimori High School and prepared to face the day as Dame-Tsuna.

~*~

When I got there,I was almost late. Good thing that I'm not because even though he is one of my friends,he doesn't discriminate or favor anyone when it comes to upholding the school rules. And I certainly didn't want to be bitten to death! Afterward, I went to my class,sat and paid attention to the teacher, ignoring the laughter of the mean bullies who sat behind me. Then,the dreadful break-time came and I was dragged to the rooftop.

"Dame-Tsuna,you already knew what we want right?"

"I…I don't have any money."

"You think we'll believe it? Guys,check him!" the tallest of the three commanded the others and after they searched me and realized that I really didn't have any money,they took my lunch instead!

"Hey,that's my lunch!"

"Too bad, it's ours now, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Then what will I eat?"

"Don't know and don't care! Go away now!"

"Hiiiiii…!!!"

"What are you doing,herbivores?"

"Oh god,I know that voice… Please, anyone but him!" I prayed and turned around to meet with the oh so (in)famous head of the disciplinary committee,Hibari Kyoya and the most perverted, yet handsome devil,Rokudo Mukuro. It seemed that the bullies too have saw these infamous badnews duo because now they were shivering with fear.

"Oya oya 'playing' with our Tsuna-chan, I see…" the blue hair boy took out his trident. "That's no good because the only people who can 'play' with him is me and Kyoya."

"Rokudo Mukuro,you shall be bitten to death for calling me that, after I'm done with these herbivores!" Hibari hissed and then he too pulled out his tonfa and 'bit' me and the bullies to the brink of death. Not satisfied with that, he 'bit' Mukuro too when Mukuro was laughing at me.

~*~

"Ouch! How come you're fine when Hibari-san clearly 'bit' you way harder than he did to us!?" I yelled when Mukuro helped me to get up.

"Kufufu,it's because I'm used to it while you're not. I know how to make it hurt less... How about it,want me to 'take care' of you?" Mukuro then caressed my cheek.

"N….No thanks!" I blushed.

"You know,you should have taken it easy with Tsuna here…" Mukuro stared at Hibari.

Cleaning his tonfa, Hibari answered Mukuro with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "That's the punishment for being a weak herbivore."

"He's going to be really angry when he finds out…"Mukuro frowned and Hibari smirked.

I looked at them,curious. "Who are you talking about?"

Mukuro smiled. "No one,Tsuna."

"Okay…" I stared at them,unconvinced.

"You know lunchtime is almost over,so if you don't eat your lunch now, it's going to go to waste." Mukuro pointed at me.

"Crap!" I hurried eat my lunch.

"Language, herbivore"

"Hiiiii…!!! Sorry!!!"

~*~

"I'm home…"

"Ah..welcome back Tsu-chan." I hurried go upstairs but mother stopped me.

"No, Tsu-chan you mustn't go upstairs now." I looked at her,confused. "Tsu-kun asked me not to let you go up to your room yet."

"But why?" I protested. But mother just shaked her head and went to the kitchen. With nothing better to do,I just followed her.

~*~

Tsunayoshi POV

"Why so soon?!" I yelled.

A baby with black suit and black fedora hat glared at me. "You know it's not for me to decide so don't yell at me or…" he pointed his gun -transformed by his chameleon- Leon at me. "You will go to Italia tomorrow and become the Vongola Decimo!"

"But…," I protested again. Although this time I kept my voice lower.

"No buts!!!" He snapped.

I almost fell down if Gokudera didn't catch me. "Then…could I at least bring Tsuna? Please,Reborn?" I felt tears begins to form in my eyes.

"No,he can't even protect himself! He'll just be a nuisance." Reborn lowered his head.

"You have tonight to say goodbye to Nana and Tsuna." a baby girl with scars on her face told me, with that she and Reborn jumped out of the window. I instantly felt hopeless and my body shivering uncontrollably. Three pairs of eyes looked at me,worried.

"Juudaime.." Gokudera voice broke the silent.

"I'm alright…" I tried my best to stay calm but my shaking voice give away all my emotions.

"Boss…" Chrome gave me her handkerchief which I gladly took.

"I suppose it will be best for us to leave now. You want to spend your remaining time with your family right,Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto smiled and he dragged Gokudera and Chrome downstairs. I could hear them saying goodbye to my mother and Tsuna.

"Why?" I cursed and tears ran freely down my cheeks.

~*~

That's it for this chapter. I made HDW Tsuna cried! A big example of OOC-ness. Please review,it will make me really happy.


	3. Imagine 2

Real You Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy it.

Pairing:2727(in love with this pair ever since I read Self Reliance by Hiki-chan) and other pairs as well.

Warning: Don't like yaoi, please don't read it and there's OOC-ness (should have write it since the first chapter…..)

Disclaimer:Of course I don't own KHR characters. It belongs to Amano Akira. You should know that by now...

First, thank you very much for reading this story. Don't say it,I know you are bored because it's always me thanking you all. So,I hired other people to do it! Note that I only hire them not own them.

Tsuna : Hiiiii!!!! I'm first?!

Me : Yes,if you do it,no smut in this chapter but if you don't…..

Tsuna : Yes! Thank you very much for reading this story! There, are you happy now?

Me : (nod) You're save…for now…..

Tsuna's POV

"Tsunayoshi?" I entered our room and shocked when I saw my brother.

"Yes,Tsuna?" His voice was trembling, meaning that he had been crying.

I frowned. "Did something happen?"

He shooked his head.

"You know,you can never fool me! Something had happened,that's why you cried right?"

"Tsuna!"

"W..What?"

"Can I....can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Aren't you already too old for that?"

"Please!" He looked at me with watered eyes.

"Alright, but only if you tell me what's wrong."

"Tsu-chan,Tsu-kun,dinner's ready." Our mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming...." We shouted in unison.

"I'll tell you later."Tsunayoshi said before he went away.

That night...

We slept together in my bed. No words, only silence there.

"Tsuna, are you asleep?"

"Not yet, don't know why but I just can't seem to close my eyes. How bout you?"

"Same as you."

"...Is it because of reason why you cried a while ago?"

He nodded.

"You can always talk to me about it..."

"Tsuna... I want to drink hot chocolate! Make it for me."

I stared at him. Feeling odd because of my brother's childish behaviour.

"Don't look at me like that! Is it odd if a little brother asks for some affections from his big brother?"

"I guess not.. Come on." I made a gesture to tell him to follow me and we went downstairs to the kitchen. Then,Tsunayoshi sat at the chair,watching as I made us some hot cocoa.

"Tsuna..."

I looked at him. "Yes?"

He came closer to me and hesitated for a while before he hold my hand in his. "Do..Do you love me?"

"Okay...now I'm scared. What's happening with you?"

"Just answer me!" He snapped.

"Yes. You're my brother,of course I love you."

"Not that kind of love! What I mean is..." He shyly kissed my lips. My eyes went impossibly wide when I realized what my little brother had done. When he pulled away I couldn't help but feeling a slight disappointment but I quickly brushed away that thought.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going to Italy tomorrow!"

"W...What?! For what?! How long?"

"Family business and possibly forever." He chocked at that last word.

"Family business? Right,father works in Italy... But what about me and mother?!"

"You and mother.... are going to stay in Nanimori."

"But why? Why can't I go too? I'm older than you, it's supposed to be me who has to go."

"You... can't...."

"That doesn't make sense! Oh I know, is it because I not your 'real' brother? Because I'm not you 'real' family?"

"What?! No.. you're..."

I cut his words. "Right, it IS because I'm just a stranger whom you found in the playground!" I turned away and stomped my way to our room. Not even bothered to look at the crying Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi's POV

"Why can't he understand?! He's not a stranger to me! He had never been a stranger in our family!" I ran upstairs and opened my mouth to talk but I was cut off.

"Sleep in your own bed. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me and don't even think of touching me!" He hissed.

With that,I couldn't form anymore words. I have lost, so I went to my bed and cried in silent.

Next morning...

I opened my eyes. My head felt like it had been hit by a big rock because of all crying last night. Then I looked at Tsuna's bed, it's empty.

"He really hates me now. Great just... great..." I forced my body to get up and I started getting ready to go to school.

In front of Namimori Junior High School...

"I really don't feel like going to school right now."

"Juudaime!" A voice in distance called me.

I turned around and I met with my right-hand-man, Gokudera along with the master swordsman, Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." I greeted them.

"Have you been crying, Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto frowned.

"So you noticed."

"Who made you cry Juudaime? I, Gokudera Hayato,will blow them all up!" He took out his dynamites.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, really..."

Gokudera looked at me for a while. "If you say so..."

After school...

"Listen what your father says to you, understand?" my mother hugged me. "Remember to call home and if it's possible come back here during holidays, OK?"

"Okay.." I hugged her back.

"You sure you don't want to wait for Tsu-chan to come home?"

I shake my head. "What's the point? He hates me now." I thought bitterly.

I entered the black limousine. Inside, my guardians have already sat down. I looked at them one by one.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Onii-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo and me, all ready and waiting to get to Italy. We are the Vongola Famiglia. I as Vongola Decimo will lead them. This is my life now. Goodbye Tsuna..." I thought as sorrow and loneliness fill me.

And then, we were off...

Tsuna's POV

I hid behind the electric pole as I watched the car went.

"Have a safe trip and good luck there, Tsunayoshi."

Done. I'm so sorry if you're not satisfied with this chapter. Review?


	4. Imagine 3

Download the original attachment

Real You Chapter 4

Okay, this is the new chapter you've all have been waiting for.

Pairing:2727(in love with this pair ever since I read Self Reliance by Hiki-chan) and other pairs as well.

Warning: Don't like yaoi, please don't read it and there's OOC-ness (should have write it since the first chapter…..)

Disclaimer:Of course I don't own KHR characters. It belongs to Amano Akira. You should know that by now…

Shoichi here works as Vongola spy like in the original story. And to answer Azure-Link question, I'm going to give hints of Tsuna's special powers here.

Me : This time,I hired HDW Tsuna. But let's just called him Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi : Thank you very much for reading this story. There I'm done. (walk away)

Me : Man,talk about serious person...

~*~

Tsuna's POV

It's already been two years since Tsunayoshi went to Italy. He never returned home during the holidays and he never called home too. Maybe,he's too busy with his work or maybe, he just didn't want to see me. But that doesn't have anything to do with me anymore.

"Tsuna-kun!" A brown haired girl waved at me.

"Kyoko-chan!" I waved back at her. I really couldn't believe it. The most beautiful girl in Namimori is my girlfriend!

"I'm sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her. "Where do you want to go today?"

"I want to watch some movies!"

"Okay, let's go." I walked together with her and she hold my hand. We're a perfect couple. I am supposed to be happy with this life, right?

"I'm home.."

"Welcome back Tsu-chan. How's your day?"

"It's good. I think..." Then I remembered. "Any phone calls from Tsunayoshi?"

Mother shaked her head.

I sighed. "I'm going to do my homework." Then I ran upstairs and went inside my room. Inside, I looked at Tsunayoshi's bed. "Why,why am I feeling so empty? Why don't you call home? I missed you so much." I thought.

Suddenly, a black silhouette entered my room from the window and pointed a gun at me. I froze, but then I realized that it's a baby wearing black suits so I relaxed.

"You are Tsuna, right?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"My name is Reborn. I am Tsunayoshi's tutor."

I stiffened when I heard Tsunayoshi's name. "How can I trust you? You're just a baby!" And a bullet came by and made its nest in the wall beside me.

"Okay, I trust you. What do you want from me?"

"I'm going to ask you a question. Just answer it with a yes or a no, understand?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to help Tsunayoshi?"

"What kind of question is that?" I protested.

"YES OR NO?!" He snapped.

I thought about it for a second. "Yes..."

"Good! Pack your things while I told Maman about this." He ran downstairs.

"Is this a dream?" I slapped myself. "Ouch! It hurts! So this isn't a dream..."

After I packed my stuff, we went to the airport.

"Airport? Don't tell me I'm going to Italy?!"

"Yes, now shut your mouth!"

"But what about mother? I can't leave her alone!"

"I had talked to her about this and she had approved it. Now move it. Quick!"

~*~

Tsunayoshi 's POV

I stomped my way to the meeting room. "Hell, I'm tired of this! After meeting with this Byakuran fellow tomorrow, I'm going to demand a day and take a break!" I thought. When I entered the meeting room, all people in the room jumped, excluding Hibari and Mukuro. I raised my eyebrows at their odd behaviour and when I looked around I realized one person is missing. "Where's Reborn?" I questioned my right hand man.

Gokudera avoided my gaze. "Reborn-san is..." He stopped, unable to think of any excuses.

"I'm waiting..."

Hibari sighed. "The baby went to Namimori."

"Namimori?" I frowned when I remembered Tsuna.

"He went there to fetch Tsuna." Mukuro said casually.

"Can't you two fucking shut up?" Gokudera yelled.

"So you're saying that we should be silent about this while the baby sacrifice the herbivore?" Hibari glared at Gokudera.

"Since when do you care about other people anyway?" Gokudera snapped back.

Mukuro frowned. "That's cruel. Even though it was just for a year, Tsuna had been a good toy for us. He had our love, you know."

Everyone looked at Hibari and Mukuro in disbelief.

"Sacrificing Tsuna? Hayato, I demand a full explanation!" I glared at him.

Gokudera avoided my gaze. "That Byakuran, he's too dangerous!"

"But he's not something we couldn't take care of if we fight together!"

"The truth is...this morning, a messenger from Millefiore came. The message said that Byakuran wanted you to come to the meeting alone."

I thought about it for a while. "Have you asked Shouichi's opinion about this?"

"Yes, and he said that whatever we do we mustn't let you go."

"But if I don't go then...." I shivered as I realized Byakuran's plan and Reborn's reason for visiting Namimori. "That cunning bastard! Everyone prepare for battle! We're going to save Tsuna!"

With that everyone in the room hurried to get ready.

~*~

Tsuna's POV

"I wonder why would Tsunayoshi and Byakuran meet in a place like this." I thought. Then, I looked at my face in the mirror. "The orange contact lens really did the trick! If I don't speak, I doubt even mother can recognize us!" I thought. "Now, I just have to make sure that Byakuran signed this contract and meet with Reborn at a hut not too far away from here and then I can see Tsunayoshi again. It's pretty easy." I nodded to myself.

_"You've made a mistake! You shouldn't be here! Hurry, run away from here!" _A voice echoed in my head. "Wha..?" I looked around but there's no one in the room. "I must have imagined it." I laughed silently at myself, then the door opened and a man with violet eyes entered.

"I'm sorry, you have to wait for me. You're not angry, I hope..." He looked at me apologetically.

I shaked my head.

"Please sit." He motioned at me to sit down. I nodded and then I sat.

He looked at me questionably "Why won't you talk?"

I remembered at the excuse Reborn told me to give if I was asked about my voice, I pointed at my throat to make him understand. He made an 'oh' sound. Then I gave him the contract.

"Yes, the contract. That's the very reason for this meeting, yes?" But I'm afraid that this isn't necessary anymore. Because you are going to die now!" Then many people holding a gun entered.

"Wha..What the hell?!" I yelled. "Oops..." I closed my mouth with my hands.

Byakuran looked at me with wide eyes. "That voice.... You are not Vongola Decimo! You are his brother, Tsuna."

"Vongola Decimo? And how did you know I'm Tsuna?"

Byakuran ignored me and shaked his head in amusement. "I can't believe it! He's sacrificing his own brother."

I understand a little now. "What's Vongola Decimo?"

"Vongola Decimo is the present leader of Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful mafia family in Italy."

"A... A mafia?! You mean Tsunayoshi was in the mafia?!"

"Yes, it's most unfortunate that I can't kill him today but I do have you to compensate for it!" Byakuran made a gesture to his men to tell them to go away. When the last man left the room, Byakuran came closer to me. I walked back until my back hit the wall. Then, he pinned me against the wall and crashed his lips into mine. I felt really disgusted at the kiss, I tried with all my power to push him but it's no use. Then, he slid his hand under my shirt and touch the skin beneath it.

_"Grab the vase beside you then slam it to his head!" _A voice echoed again in my head. Knowing that the voice was probably telling the best way for me to get out of this mess, I grab the vase but before I can slam it into its rightful place AKA Byakuran's head, the door flew open. Then, a figure came in.

~*~

Tsunayoshi 's POV

I saw that bastard pinned, kissed and touched my brother. I could feel my face turning to the red of anger.

"Byakuran, I will see to it that I will be the one who send you to hell!"

~*~

OMG cliff hanger~ Chapter 4 done. Waiting for you review.

~*~

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest_

Tsuna had always been Reborn's experimental subject. When Reborn acquired a new bullet, he would always tested it on Tsuna firsthand. It's no different when one day Leon spatted out a white bullet. He loaded his gun with that bullet and pointed it at the panicking Tsuna's head and _BAM!_ Critical hit! Tsuna became unconscious and didn't wake up even after Reborn was finished torturing Skull and that alone took three whole days! Couldn't stand the blabbering from Gokudera who wanted his beloved Juudaime to wake up, he decided to solve this problem by calling all of Tsuna's family in Namimori.

"This is stupid." Said Hibari.

"Shut up you! We have to find a way to wake Juudaime up ASAP!" Stated Gokudera.

"Maa maa let's take it easy Gokudera." Said Yamamoto cheerfully.

"You stupid baseball freak! How could I take it easy in this situation? Juudaime had slept for three fucking days! We have to find a solution! Anyone have any ideas?"

"Me. Pick me!" Lambo raised his hand.

"Anyone but the stupid cow?"

"I think we should hit him hard, pyon." Ken suggested.

Gokudera glared at him. "Anyone that is human?"

"Maybe I should feed him some of my Poison Cooking?" Bianchi took out her Proud Poison Cooking.

"Aneki..." And Gokudera felt his upsetting stomach. He bent down his head and tripped and fell on Tsuna's body, accidentally kissed him.

Gokudera quickly got up. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime."

"Woah..extreme!!!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut the fucking up, lawnhead."

"Yes, that includes you too!!!" Every head turned to look at the waking Tsuna.

"Juudaime."

"Shut it! You're giving me a fucking headache!"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called him.

"What, stupid baseball freak!?" Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"I think I know this bullet's effect. It gave the one who had been shot in this case, Tsuna, to have another personality formed according to the one who kissed him." Reborn looked at Tsuna, amused. "Because Gokudera kissed Tsuna just now, it gave him the personality…"

Everybody got the idea now.

"A personality of an ill-mouthed brat!" Reborn stated.

To be continue.....


	5. Imagine 4

Download the original attachment

Real You Chapter 5

It's chapter 5! Can't believe I would have got this far. It all thanks to MikhailAlaude for beta'ing this story and the dear readers!

Pairing: 2727 (in love with this pair ever since I read Self Reliance by Hiki-chan) and other pairs as well.

Warning:Don't like yaoi, please don't read it and there's OOC-ness (should have written it down since the first chapter…..)

Disclaimer: no no, KHR characters aren't mine. They belong to the great Amano Akira.

You might ask why Gokudera didn't carried Tsuna in bridal-style? Well, if he did that Tsunayoshi definitely will use X-Burner on him along with Byakuran, and the genius Gokudera realized that, so he opted not to.

Me : Yeah, you probably already knew the next one I'll hire. Come out now Gokudera!

Gokudera : Stupid authoress making me come to this stupid places because of stupid story.

Me : (sighs)You're 17 here. You're an adult, why do you act like a child.

Gokudera : Shut up! If it's not for the brand new dynamite, I'll....

Me : Yeah yeah for your dynamite. Say your line...

Gokudera : Thank you very much for reading this stupid story! Now where can I get my payment? (walks away)

Me : I absolutely don't need the stupid part!

Tsuna's POV

"Tsunayoshi..." I whispered as I pushed Byakuran away with a power I didn't even know I had. Then I ran to my brother and embraced him. He returned my embrace while still glaring at Byakuran.

"That's scary, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran smiled at Tsunayoshi as he got up.

"What were you doing to him?" Tsunayoshi growled.

"Nothing. But... I planned to do something if you didn't barge in like that. It's rude, you know." Byakuran said.

"You're dead. You're so... dead!" Tsunayoshi stated.

"What could I possibly do? Tsuna-chan is too cute." Byakuran said. With that, flame appeared on Tsunayoshi's head and his mitten gloves changed its form into metalic ones.

That seriously scared me to death! "Tsunayoshi... don't panic. There's fire on your head. Give me a second, I'm going to find some water to..."

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "Hayato!!!" He yelled.

"Coming, Juudaime." Came a reply, not too long after that a panting Gokudera appeared. "Did you need me for something, Juudaime?"

"Get Tsuna out of here." He told Gokudera without looking at him because he was still holding his glare at Byakuran.

"Yes Juudaime!"

Then he turned to look at me. "Tsuna. Listen to me, on your way out with Hayato, whatever happens, close your eyes! Don't open them until Hayato says so. You understand?"

I looked at him, confused. "What about you?"

"I have some unfinished business with that bastard there." He glared again at Byakuran. "What are you waiting for, Hayato?! Get Tsuna out of here!!"

Gokudera hurriedly came to my side. "Close your eyes, Tsuna-san." I did as I was told and I could feel Gokudera grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along.

Tsunayoshi's POV

After I made sure that Tsuna and Hayato were already far away. I concentrated fully at the still smiling bastard in front of me.

"You're angry at me? Why?" Byakuran asked.

"You know why!" I snapped.

"But Tsunayoshi-kun, you were the one who sent Tsuna-chan here. It's supposed to be the leaders of the two families who came to this meeting! You should be glad that I didn't kill him." Byakuran reasoned.

"I didn't and won't even _think_ of sending him here to meet someone like you, ever! He's my brother!" I yelled at Byakuran. "And also the one I loved." I thought.

"Then, why is he here?"

I felt uneasy now. "That's because of my guardians...."

"Then you should be angry with your guardians! Not me." Byakuran stated.

"Shut up! You think I didn't know your plan when you tell me to come here alone?!"

"What IS my plan?"

"You planned to kill me!" I said confidently.

"Do you have any proof?"

I was speechless. "No..." I whispered.

"Then, you're just guessing!" Byakuran shook his head. "Too bad Tsunayoshi-kun, I cancelled our contracts. Starting today The Millefiore Family and The Vongola Family are enemies." Byakuran stated firmly.

I shrugged. "Whatever, I plan to kill you today anyways." I launched at him. Aiming my fist to his face and with the help of the dying will flame around the gloves I hit him really hard with all my might.

Tsuna's POV

I closed my eyes as Gokudera dragged me out of the place. Doing that to stop me from seeing whatever is happening around me, but it can't stop me from smelling something like blood and hearing guns shooting, swords, tonfa, trident clanging, and at a distance I can hear someone yell EXTREME!.... I froze. "Tonfa? Trident? Extreme? It couldn't be right? There're other people who would use tonfa and trident... Not only Hibari and Mukuro... Like... Like Chrome! But Chrome is Mukuro's sister... and not only Ryohei who would yell EXTREME, right?" My mind was fighting. One question follow by one answer but it leads to forming another question. "Don't think about this. Don't think at all. There're no ends to your questions." I thought.

"You can open your eyes now, Tsuna-san." I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize we were already outside. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a black limousine in front of me. Gokudera pushed me inside and he told something to the driver then started to walk back to the building.

"Wait, you won't come with me?" I called Gokudera.

Gokudera shook his head. "I'm going to help Juudaime. You wait for us at Vongola HQ, Tsuna-san."

"But..." Before I could say anyting else, he had already ran inside the building and the car took off.

I arrived at a big mansion. After I got out of the car, I entered the mansion.

"Tsunayoshi-nii!" A voice echoed through the hall.

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and I saw a Broccoli!? The Broccoli ran to me and hugged me. I was so shocked!

"Tsunayoshi-nii?" He tilted his head cutely.

"Oh… He's just a little boy with Afro hair..." I sighed in relieve. "I'm not Tsunayoshi..."

He looked at me closely. "You're lying! How can you tell such an obvious lie? Have you lost your touch? And what happen to your voice? Did you have a surgery?

I stared at this talkative child. "I really am not Tsunayoshi. I'm Tsuna, his brother."

"What... Tsunayoshi has a brother? How come he didn't tell Lambo-san?!" He pouted.

"This kid is pretty cute if he's not that annoying." I thought. "Your name is Lambo, right? Who are you to Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm in Tsunayoshi-nii 's family! I work as the Thunder Guardian!" He told me proudly.

"Thunder Guardian? What's that? There's so many things I don't understand!" I sighed.

"Tsuna! Want to play with Lambo-san?"

I sighed again. "I've got nothing better to do anyway so... Why not?" Then, Lambo dragged me around the mansion.

I looked at the wall clock. "It's already this late. When will they get back?" I yawned.

Lambo looked at me. "You feel sleepy already?" He sighed. "Guess we have to call it a day now. Come on, I'll show you the way to the guest room..."

"Lambo..." I called him. He turned and faced me waiting for me to talk. "Is this going to be a good idea? What the hell, screw it!" I thought. "Can you take me to Tsunayoshi's room instead?"

"Here we are." Lambo said as he opened the door.

"It's HUGE!" I shouted. "This is completely different from the room we shared in Namimori!" I laughed cheerfully. "So, Tsunayoshi had this room all for himself?"

Lambo nodded. "You sure you want to be here? We have other room that is as big as this one..." He asked.

"I wanted to be here. I'm sure."

"Okay then, have a good sleep..." He said as he walked out.

"Lambo!" I called him and he turned to look at me. "Want to play again tomorrow?"

"Yahahahaha! You're on! Lambo-san will beat you to a pulp!" He said and then he went out.

"Might as well take a bath before I sleep…" I went to Tsunayoshi's closet to and grabbed one of the PJs then I took a bath and I slept in Tsunayoshi's bed feeling really comfortable because I was surrounded by his scent.

Tsunayoshi's POV

"Fuck! He managed to get away!" I cursed as I entered the HQ.

"Juudaime, please don't move too much. You have really bad injuries!" Gokudera said.

"I'm fine! Hayato, go find Reborn! I have things to talk with him."

"I'm here." A voice came from behind me.

I opened my mouth to talk to him but I was cut off. "I know what you want to say but this was the best for the family."

"I know, but don't you ever believe me? I can take care of myself."

"I do, Tsunayoshi. I believe in you, you're my student! But this time, I could feel that it was bad."

"Yes, that Byakuran is bad news. But if he wants to play it rough. We can play like that too." I growled. "Spanner, contact Uni and tell her to go with the plan."

"Yes, Vongola." And he ran off.

"And..." I tripped on my own blood before I could say anything.

"Tsunayoshi, you should rest." Reborn suggested.

"But..."

"REST! GO TO SEE SHAMAL AND HAVE HIM PATCH UP YOUR WOUNDS THEN GO TO SLEEP!" Reborn yelled.

All people closed their ears because of the volume. "Geez, you could've just said so, there's no need to yell!" I argued. Then, he glared at me and I ran off.

After Shamal treated my wounds, I went to my room and was shocked because of what I have seen. In my bed, Tsuna was sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

"Why's Tsuna here?" I thought as I walked to the side of the bed and stared at him. "It's been two years since the last time I saw his sleeping face. He's still very cute."

Tsuna moved his body and he opened his eyes. He looked at me then he smiled cutely.

"Tsunayoshi." He embraced me again. "I missed you so much."

I smiled and I could feel a single tear falling from my eyes. "Missed you too." And I returned his embrace.

Yeah, that's it (Grins). Next the omake!

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 2_

It's been hours since Gokudera kissed Tsuna but the family still hadn't found any solution_._

"I think we all should kiss Tsuna and search for the personalities that match his!" Yamamoto suggested.

"Then, he's off limits!" Gokudera stated as he pointed at Hibari.

"And why's that, Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari asked.

"We don't want Juudaime to say something stupid as 'I'll bite you to death!' sentences, thank you very much!" Gokudera glared at Hibari but Hibari just smirked.

"And he's off limits too." Gokudera pointed at Ryohei.

"What do you mean octopus head?"

"I don't want Juudaime to say 'EXTREME!' and become extremely stupid like you"

"Hey, that's an extremely good idea!" Ryohei pulled the struggling Tsuna closer to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't you dare touch me you fucking lawnhead!" Tsuna's words were then cut off by Ryohei's mouth. Not too long after that...

"EXTREME!!!" Ryohei and Tsuna shouted together. Everyone included Hibari closed their ears.

"This is so fun to the extreme!" Tsuna stated.

"So fun that you want to do some extreme boxing!" Ryohei added. With that, Tsuna and Ryohei started to do boxing while yelling something extreme…

"My patience has reached its limits! I'll kiss Vongola now!" Mukuro walked to Tsuna but before he reached him. Hibari had already pulled Tsuna's collar and kissed him. Then, he dropped Tsuna.

"Come and fight with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi! With my personality in you, you won't decline this!" He hissed.

Tsuna got up and to everyone's surprise, he started to cry. "Please Hibari-san, be gentle with me. I'll do anything you want." And he stripped himself.

Everyone, yes including Hibari and Reborn, watched with their jaw dropped.

"A submissive lover?!" They all yelled.

To be continue...


	6. Imagine 5

Download the original attachment

Real You Chapter 6

The 6th one! I swear I don't have any grudge against Lambo!

Me : The next fortunate victim is... Lambo!

Lambo : Yahaha all of you bow to Lambo-san!

Me : As annoying as ever... Here,read this (giving Lambo the script)

Lambo : Where where? (Taking it) it's too long! Lambo-san doesn't want to read it!

Me : If you read it,I'll give you bertie bott's every flavour beans!

Lambo : Oh okay then. Pairing is 2727. This is yaoi,meaning boyxboy. The authoress didn't own KHR characters. Thank you for reading this story. Lambo-san has done. Where's the candy?

Me : I've put them on the table in your dressing room.

Lambo : Then Lambo-san will go now.

Me : I hope you enjoy the vomit,rotten egg and rubber flavour,Lambo! That's the only flavour I got for you. (smiles an evil smile)

Before you read this chapter,I have to ask all the readers something. In chap 4,I gave you all hints to 2 of Tsuna's powers. Did you find them? Yes,the first one was the voice. What about the other one? Did you find it? If yes,then I have to give you thumbs up because it really was hard to find. If not,I'll give you another hint. It's: _Italy._ If you still can't find it,I'll tell you in this story. Also,Reborn knew what's exctly happening in the meeting with Byakuran because he was watching Tsuna with binoculars from the nearby hut.

~*~

Tsuna's POV

That night,Tsunayoshi told me all about the mafia, Vongola Family, his great-great-great grandfather, guardians, dying will flame, etc.. I was so shocked that I couldn't form any words to cut his explanation.

"I can't believe this! Father was part of the mafia too?"I asked.

"Yes, father joined the CEDEF, which is both part of, and yet separate from the Vongola." He replied.

"And you're the leader of this Vongola?"

He nodded and I shook my head in disbelief. "This is too much for me."

Tsunayoshi watched me for a while before he bowed his head. "I... have to apologize on the behalf of my tutor."

I looked at him with wide eyes before I shuttered. "F... For what?"

He looked up at me. "He dragged you into this mess! Now, whether you like it or not I'm going to have you to stay right here."

"What…But I want to return to Namimori, I like it there better than here.' I pouted.

Tsunayoshi smiled. "I wonder if Kyoya's love for Namimori can infected other people. But no matter what you say I won't let you go back. It's not safe there anymore."

"Not safe? Tsunayoshi, what about mother?" I panicked as I imagined other mafia family caught her.

"Don't worry. I had someone bring mother to Italy. In a few hours time, mother should have arrive here."

"That's good."

Again,Tsunayoshi watched me for a while. "Tsuna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What did Byakuran do to you?"

I could feel myself shivered uncontrollably. "He kissed me, that's all." I said that in a casual tone contradicting with my body's reaction.

Tsunayoshi stared at me. "He touched you too, I saw it." He said in a cold tone.

"Yeah and that too." I squeaked. "Was he angry? Was he angry at me? I never saw him mad like this." I thought.

"Did he do any other else?"

I shook my head.

He sighed in relief then he laughed. I stared at him. "What the...? Just a second he looked like he's about to kill someone and now he's laughing like there's no tomorrow!" I thought.

"It's a good thing I had stolen your first kiss then." He said when he stopped laughing.

I blushed as I remembered that night when Tsunayoshi kissed me. "That's right, when Tsunayoshi kissed me, I didn't feel disgusted at all. In fact, I felt slightly disappointed when he pulled away... No No, bad thinking, Tsuna." I shook my head.

"Are you alright Tsuna?"

"Yes." I gazed at Tsunayoshi before I realized that there're so many wounds that would be likely to hurt as much on his body especially the wounds on his head.

I frowned and I was deep in thought again. "He must have got that when he rescued me. I guess.. I should thank him? But how should I thank my little brother whom I haven't seen for two years?" Then I remembered when Tsunayoshi kissed me again and I slapped myself. The sudden movement caused Tsunayoshi to jump slightly. He looked at me worriedly before he brought his hand to caress my reddened cheek and I blushed again. "Hell, just do it!" I shouted inside my mind. I moved forward and kissed him. I could felt him tense then he lifted his hand to hold the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth to let him enter and his tongue entered my mouth and started to intertwined with mine that made me moaned. That seem to greatly encouraged Tsunayoshi because he broke the kiss and pushed me to lie down in the bed. I watched him with half lidded eyes as he started to unbutton my PJs shirts.

"W.. Wait..." I shuttered. Tsunayoshi looked at me, confusion filled his eyes. "This is wrong. We're brothers! We're both boys too and I don't even know if I love you..."

~*~

Tsunayoshi's POV

After I heard that, I was so deep in thought. "He must have feelings for me! I just knew it! But he didn't..." I sighed. "When I was gone for two years, how did you feel about that?"

He paused for a second before he answered. "Empty. Whatever I do I can't enjoy it. All day what I had in thought was you." He blushed as he say the last word.

I smirked. "See, I don't even need my Hyper Intuition to know that he loves me! Even though not meeting Tsuna for two years was hell but it made him realized his feeling for me!" Tsuna thought happily. "To tell you the truth, I felt the same way too."

"You did?"

"Yes, that's because I love you."

And he blushed even redder. "But..."

"Tsuna, we're not blood related so it's alright, besides we both won't get pregnant and the mafia approved of the same sex relationships so if they have any complaints, they have to get through Hayato and Takeshi. And the most important thing is that we love each other."

Tsuna's POV

"I guess what Tsunayoshi says is true. This feeling is the same feeling I had for Kyoko-chan when I was a child. Maybe this is... love." I thought.

"So..? Have you realized it?" Tsunayoshi smirked when he saw me nodded. Then, he continued to unbutton my shirt again.

"Wait Tsunayoshi!" I shouted.

"How long must I wait? I have waited for 8 years!" He protested.

"Wait... Until your wounds are healed! We don't want the wounds to reopen when we do 'that' right?" I argued.

"I don't care."

"But I care! I don't want to be drenched in blood when we have sex! And what's more important, it's not good for your health!"

He watched me for a while before he sighed and gave up. "Okay... But you have to promise me you will not change your mind later"

I nodded and he punched the air triumphantly.

"Yes!" As he did that, his crotch accidentally rubbed against my legs and I frowned when I realized that Tsunayoshi was already hard.

"Tsunayoshi, you should take a bath, with cold water!" He looked at me, confused. I pointed at his hardened erection and he sighed.

"It's already this late, Tsuna... You want me to catch a cold?"

"How will you sleep like that?"

"Maybe... You can give me a blowjob or a handjob!" He grinned.

"Tsunayoshi..." I said threateningly.

"Okay, then I'll take a bath." He went off to the bathroom. I waited for him to return then we hugged each other as we both went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and I felt that the warmth besides me was missing. I opened my eyes and indeed Tsunayoshi was gone. I yawned and then I rose from the bed and started to get ready for the day.

Tsunayoshi's POV

In the meeting room...

"How's Uni?" I asked to Hayato.

"Uni-san has started the preparations for the plans. It needs two days before we can commence it."

I nodded. "That's good."

"Tsunayoshi, what should we do when we catch Byakuran?" Mukuro asked playfully as he already knew the answer.

"Kill him, his lackeys too." I said in cold tone.

The door opened. All heads turned around in alarm to looked at the intruder. Tsuna with paled face entered the room.

"Tsuna what are you doing here?"

"You're going to kill people?" He asked.

"That doesn't concern you Tsuna..." A realization struck my mind. "Wait, how can you understand us? I'm positive that we have spoken in Italian!"

"What do you mean? You spoke in Japanese! That's why I could understand what you just said!"

"He can't speak Italian?" Reborn asked more to himself than to others. "But, he understood what I said when I spoke in Italian to him on the airplane! And he must have understood when Byakuran spoke in Italian too because the meeting went well before Byakuran did his dirty plan!" He murmured.

Everyone stared at Tsuna.

"It seems it would be best if we started to check his past." Reborn stated.

~*~

Okay, that's it for this chapter.

~*~

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 3_

Everyone stared at Tsuna for a while before they slowly turned around to look at Hibari. But, Hibari had already disappeared. With that, everyone started to laugh especially Gokudera and Mukuro.

"That bastard is an uke material! Who would have thought that?" Gokudera managed to say between his laughs.

"I always knew that Kyoya had that side in him." Mukuro stated.

"Okay now, who's next?" Reborn asked.

And then everyone was in deep silence.. All having second thoughts about kissing Tsuna since they were afraid that their embarassing personality will be revealed like certain someone.

"The pineapple bastard, since he volunteered earlier." Gokudera suggested.

"Oya, oya... It seems Chrome's power has reached its limits, goodbye then." Mukuro disappeared and he was changed by Chrome.

"He ran away.." Everyone thought.

Shamal looked around then he said. "No one? Then I guess I will..." Before he could say anything else, he was tied with a rope by Haru and Gokudera.

"Don't you dare touch Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

Tsuna watched them and he tilted his head cutely then he asked them. "Gokudera-kun, Haru, why did you tied Shamal? Are you two into S&M?"

The said persons blushed.

"I guess it would be better if we change Tsuna's personality first!" Yamamoto said. Everyone agreed.

"Back to square one then... Who's gonna do it?" Reborn asked again.

Again, everyone were in deep silence. Before a voice said. "Yare yare.. I'll do it."

Everyone turned to the voice's direction. It was Adult Lambo! Everyone stared at him as he walked towards Tsuna and kissed him.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna yelled as he pushed Adult Lambo away. His face was very red.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called Tsuna happily as he thought he has back to normal... Oh, if only he knew how wrong was he…

"Get out all of you! I have a test tomorrow and I want to study in peace! Shit, I have wasted 1 minutes 37 seconds because of them!" He walked to his desk and pulled out lots of books.

Everyone looked at Tsuna then to Lambo who had returned to his child self and was watching Tsuna unaware that his snot was flowing out.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gokudera's voice was being heard by all Namimori's citizens.

~*~

I'm having a hard time to choose who will kiss Tsuna next... So I need your help, you can review and tell me who you want to kiss him next...


	7. Imagine 6

Real You Chapter 7

Again this was not beta'ed.

Me : The next one will be Yamamoto..

Yamamoto : Haha Hey there (smiles).

Me : Yamamoto,you know what to do right?

Yamamoto : (smiles)Okay,the pairing is 2727,that reminds me there's a hint of 8059 in the last chapter too so that makes this story a yaoi story. Authoress didn't own us. We own ourselves.

Me : Nope,Amano Akira owns you.

Yamamoto : (smiles) I guess you're right.

This chapter was very hard to make. I almost cried when I made it but at last it's done. Regarding the language,I don't speak Italian. I barely speak English. So please don't shoot me if I make a mistake.

**capisci quello che dico-do you understand what I say.**

**si lo faccio-yes I do.**

**

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi POV

"I have to make certain of this." I thought. _"Tsuna,capisci quello che dico?_"

He tilted his head in confusion. _"Si lo faccio."_

Everyone froze and started to whispering to each other.

"Tsuna,did you understand what you say just now?" I asked him.

"Of course I understand!" He said irritatedly. "Honestly,what's the matter with you?"

"Tsuna-san,did you know you said that in Italian?" Gokudera asked.

"I told you I can't speak Italian. I said that in Japanese!" He yelled and stomped his foot in anger.

"Tsuna can understand and speak Italian,but he doesn't know it!" I shook my head. "We talked about this later." I mumbled to my Guardians. "Tsuna follow me." I started to walk to the door.

"Juudaime,where are you going? I will follow you." Gokudera stood up.

I shook my head. "I can take care of myself and Tsuna." Then I walked outside to the car,Tsuna followed me obediently. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to a 'naughty' place." I smirked when I saw him turn red. "Just kidding,I'm going to take you to eat breakfast. You haven't eaten anything right?" As if on cue Tsuna's stomach growled and he turned even redder. I laughed then I opened the car's door to let him entered before I entered as well and the car started to move.

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Stupid stomach! How dare you betrayed me like that!" I cursed in my mind.

"Take it easy,it's not like this is the first time I heard your stomach growled."

I turned to Tsunayoshi. "H.. How do you know what I was thinking?" I shuttered.

"You're too easy to read. I always know what you're thinking ever since I found you."

I blushed again. "Can't you stop making me blushed?" I yelled.

"Can't,you're too cute when you blushed." He smiled.

"How can you say cheesy things like that so naturally?"

"By experience."

"By experience? You have a LOVER?" I yelled.

"Ex-lover." He corrected.

"That means Tsunayoshi plus his ex-lover equal..." My thought formed an equation. "Are you still virgin?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately,not."

I felt my heart dropped and tehe tears well up in the corner of my eyes. Tsunayoshi looked at me in shock. "And you said that you had loved me for 8 years. You're lying to me."

He panicked and he hugged me. "No,I didn't! I really love you. The reason why I had a lover was because I missed you so much that I used him as your substitute. For two years,Tsuna I felt as if I'm in hell everyday. I wanted to see you,touched you,kissed you and made you moaned in pleasure I gave for you. That feeling tortured me that I usedEnma as a runaway for a year before I realized no one can replaced anyone." He whispered to my ear. "If you didn't believe me then I'm going to say 'I love you' to you until we reached the destination."

I wiped my eyes. "You don't have to. I believe you."

"Tsuna I love you." He continued to say it despite of my protests so I left him be and watched in amusement of the unlucky driver whose face slowly turned redder and redder.

* * *

We arrived at a restaurant and we entered inside. The waiter showed us our sit.

"I'll have the usual." Tsunayoshi said to the waiter who nodded. I looked at the menu and it didn't take too long until I looked at Tsunayoshi with confused look.

"Give him Hazelnut Cinnamon Rolls with Spiked Iced Cappuccino." He told the waiter after the waiter went away. He turned to stare at me.

I looked at him questioningly then I touched my face. "Is there something on my face?"

He laughed very hard before he said. "You looked like a woman like that."

"Shut up!' I pouted.

"A very cute woman." He stated.

Before I could reply the waiter came with our food.

"Bread and coffee?" I asked.

"That's the breakfast in Italy. Eat,they're really good." He said as he ate his. I took the roll hesitantly then I eat it. "It's good!" I yelled before I could stop myself. Tsunayoshi smiled as he watched me ate the rolls while he ate his plain Cornetto. "There's cream on your face." He stood up then he bent down to my face and he licked the cream off my face. That did it,I don't even have to think which one is redder,my current face or a tomato. Tsunayoshi smirked. "It's gone now."

"You… You're insane! How could you do that? There's so many people here!" I shuttered.

"So? Let them know… Let them know you're mine." He said loud enough for the whole people in the restaurant to hear it before he sat and continued to eat.

"I never knew Tsunayoshi was such a possessive and jealous lover..." I thought as I continued to eat too.

After we ate,we went outside. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded,then Tsunayoshi told the driver to go back. The car went off and we started to walk in random direction.

* * *

We walked around the town. Since this was the first time I went to Italy,I was amazed almost at everything.

"Gondolas!" I yelled as I pointed at the flat-bottomed rowing boats.

"Do you want to ride it?"

"Yes!" I smiled brightly at Tsunayoshi.

"Come on." He hold my hand and we walked to the gondolier. He talked to him for a while then we rode on it. I gazed at the scenery then I turned to look at Tsunayoshi only to find that he's staring at me. I smiled then I hold his hand. He looked surprised.

"I love you. I really do." I stated.

"Forever and ever?" He asked childishly.

I nodded. "Forever and ever." then we did pinky promise.

* * *

We walked home together. After we entered,Tsunayoshi told me that he has some works to do and reminded me to not to enter the meeting room and his office. I watched as he went away.

"I'd promised Lambo that I'll play with him today so I should look for him now." I searched for Lambo in places where I could go but I couldn't find him. "Strange,I couldn't find him anywhere even in his room. Did he have a mission from Tsunayoshi? He IS a Thunder Guardian." I passed Mukuro's room and I heard Lambo's sound. I tilted my head. "Why's that Lambo's sound from Mukuro's room?" I pressed my ear to the door. "There's Hibari-san,Gokudera,Yamamoto and Ryohei's voices as well... What are they doing?" I was going to open the door before a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and almost yelled but the hand closed my mouth in time.

"Don't make a noise." Chrome said.

I relaxed when I heard the voice,it was Chrome's. "Chrome. You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry. But,you shouldn't enter." She stated.

"Why?"

"We can't talk here." We walked together to the living room. "It should be safe here."

"What were they doing in Mukuro's room?"

She looked hesitant before she whispered. "A sex party."

"A.. What?" I flushed beet red. "With Lambo? A twelve years old child?" I yelled.

"Yes. But don't worry." She added when she saw my disapproving look. "They're not having real sex with him. It will be either a handjob or blowjob."

"Those are sexes." I frowned.

She thought for a while. "But they won't touch his virginity!"

"Did Lambo okay with that?"

She nodded. "Boss didn't mind too."

I shrugged. "Then what can I say if the person and the leader didn't mind?"

Chrome smiled at me. "You have changed."

"Change?" I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"How can I say it? You're more flexible. The old you would have pass out when you hear something like this." She nodded,pleased with her choice of words.

I giggled. "I guess I would."

"Now,you should tell me about your relationships with Boss." She grinned evilly.

I looked at her in amusement. "Are you a fujoshi?"

She giggled. "Yes,I am. I'm a very lucky fujoshi surrounded by many delicious _ukes_ and _semes_."

"Then,I supposed I can tell you. But you have to teach me all about yaoi!"

"Okay,leave it to me!"

We talked together for hours. Until Tsunayoshi came and told me that we're going out to dinner with his Guardians.

* * *

Chapter 7 done. According to reviews,the chosen ones in the omake were Yamamoto,Mukuro and Reborn. Enjoy it.

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 4_

All watched Tsuna studies for hours. Before Gokudera stood up and made an announcement.

"No,this is not Juudaime's personality! One of you should kiss Juudaime." He pointed to the remaining people who haven't kissed Tsuna. Yet...

"What's the hurry? To tell you the truth I like this personality better." Reborn said as he took a sip from his espresso.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera whined.

"Then I guess I will do it." Yamamoto said. He walked to Tsuna ignoring the glaring and curses Gokudera directed at him. "Tsuna..." He touched Tsuna's chin whose face was red with anger because of being disturbed.

"To... Le... Rate..." He said than he cried. "Mama... They're disturbing my studies."

"I take it back. He's annoying. Someone hurry and kiss him!" Reborn said irritatedly.

"Okay." Yamamoto kissed Tsuna and after a while Tsuna woke up. All looked at him in anticipation.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called hesitantly.

"What is it stupid Gokudera?" Tsuna smiled brightly.

"S.. Stupid?" Gokudera shuttered.

"Yes. Stupid! All of you! Stupid,stupid,stupid." He said as he pointed at the ones in room one by one using the tone like the song "Triple Baka" while smiling. Then he jumped through the window. All heads spontaneously looked through the window and saw Tsuna ran away as he said. "Bye Bye Stupids! Haha!" After that all turned to look at Yamamoto. Yamamoto raised his hands in defense. "What could I say? I love Vocaloids!"

"You stupid baseball... No, Vocaloids freak!" Gokudera growled.

"No time for that. We should chase Tsuna-kun before he made all of Nanimori his enemies." Kyoko said.

"Yes,you're right." Everyone ran to chase Tsuna.

Tsuna was at the river playing with water until a voice called him.

"Vongola,found you." It was Mukuro!

Tsuna looked at him for a while then he returned to play. "What stupid?"

"I will kiss you!" He stated then he appeared suddenly in front of Tsuna and kissed him. Tsuna fell down,his clothes were soaked wet. Mukuro frowned,he carried him to the land. But midway there,Tsuna awoke and he slapped Mukuro. Mukuro released him and Tsuna landed gracefully. "No gentleman should touch a lady like that!" He hissed. Mukuro watched Tsuna. "He has a personality of a noble woman! Shit,fortunately no one's here!" He thought.

"Sawada!!!" Ryohei yelled.

"Time to make a run!" Mukuro thought then he changed to Chrome.

"There're they are!" Everyone minus Bianchi,Shamal,Lambo,I-pin and Fuuta surrounded Tsuna. Tsuna looked at them one by one. "What a nasty men you all are!" He flinched. "You should choose your love more carefully." He said to the girls. "Who on earth has kissed Juudaime?" Gokudera growled. "Is it you pineapple woman?"

"No,she's a fine lady. There's this man who looked like her stole my kiss! He should get his head chop!" Tsuna said.

"It's Mukuro..." Yamamoto said.

"This baby..." Tsuna bent down and he carried Reborn "Is a very fine gentleman."

Reborn smirked. "It's an honor my lady."

"Really fine gentleman." He kissed Reborn. Everyone gasped. Tsuna fell unconscious. A while later when he woke up,he has this cold expression on his face. Everyone shivered except Reborn who looked very amused. He walked back to the house while everyone followed from behind. He entered the kitchen and there's clanging sound from inside. Everyone froze then Reborn walked to the kitchen with the others behind. What they saw make them really surprised. Tsuna was sitting at the chair drinking took a sip. "I love espresso coffee." He looked content.

"Yeah,that's me." Reborn stated.

* * *

There will be Varia in the next chapter and Bel with Fran will be the ones to kiss Tsuna.


	8. Imagine 7

Real You Chapter 8

Not beta'ed....

Me : The next one will be Lussuria? What the heck? I hired Squalo!

Lussuria : Hooray to gayness!

Me : Whatever,I suppose you could do it.

Lussuria : Kyaaa... There's so many pairing in the last chapter! Many fluffs too but of course the main pairing is Tsu-kunxTsu-chan. Love yaoi! Owner Amano Akira,please show more yaoi in KHR! Please!

Me : What a genuine gay....

I felt I was fail as a girl. The clothing wore by Tsuna in this chapter were not thought by me but by my little sister and I'm not even sure I have described the outfits good enough. Oh,my pride! For you who wanted to know what Tsuna's looked like can see in my profile as my avatar picture. It was draw by my little sister. Once again,my pride.....

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Okay.." I started to walk outside but my shirt was pulled by Chrome. I looked at her questioningly.

"Boss I'm sorry but can you please wait for us for a while?." Chrome looked at Tsunayoshi. He nodded and went away.

"What are you..." I asked her but she interrupted me.

"You're the one who asked me to teach you all about yaoi. Don't regret it!" She dragged me to her room.

* * *

"You seriously wanted me to wear this?" I asked Chrome as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Yes! I mean you're obviously _uke_. It's your job." Chrome said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

I frowned. "I don't think Tsunayoshi is going to like this."

"You will be surprised to see his reaction..." Chrome grinned devilishly.

I sweatdropped and started to doubt my decision to ask Chrome to teach me about yaoi.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

"They're late! What is that pineapple woman planning to do to Tsuna-san?" Gokudera muttered.

Mukuro frowned. "You're very bold to say a girl in front of his brother! And who's the one screaming my name a while ago?"

Gokudera flushed deep red. "That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"It has. Since you're saying things about my little sister." Mukuro argued.

"Hahahaha. Once Aho-dera will always be Aho-dera!" Lambo stated.

"Why,you stupid cow!" Gokudera tried to catch Lambo but Lambo ran and ran around him. "You can't catch me! I knew you can't run because you have a sore ass!" Gokudera cursed at Lambo since that was the only thing he could do in his state. I sighed. "What took them so long?" Then I saw two figure entered. "Thank you for waiting for us!" Chrome said cheerfully. Everyone turned to look at Tsuna and Chrome and we all sorted of jaw dropped.

Tsuna was cute. I meant so cute and _shota_ that it's was supposed to be a crime. He wore a pink sailor shirt with yellow miniskirt that was exposing his beautiful shivering legs that were defined by the knee length white stocking and a pink lollita shoes. "Guess I have to hold him all the time because I doubt he can walk with that shoes." I thought. "He really looked like a girl with his face flushed red like that and even his spiky hair were magically combed and looked really good with the pink hat. "Good job Chrome!" It seemed that everyone thought the same as I am and they were so stunned that Lambo didin't look where he was running and he bumped into Gokudera who fell and bumped into Yamamoto who again fell and bumped into the others made us fell like a domino.

Tsuna frowned. "Are... Are you alright?"

We stood up. "We're fine." I said. "It's just that you're so cute that we can't help but stared at you." And he blushed. "What made you decided to wear these kind of clothes anyway?" Tsuna pointed at Chrome who giggled. "You like what you saw Boss?" She asked. "Definitely! You should crossdressing more often!" I told Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed even redder.

* * *

Tsuna POV

We entered the restaurant and I saw everyone there were staring at me.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this. They must be thinking that I'm a weirdo!" I thought then Tsunayoshi hold me by the waist. "Tsunayoshi?" I looked at him questioningly. "There were some bastards here who wanted to hit on you so I need to show them that you're mine!" He glared at everyone in the vicinity.

A voice was heard. "Tsu-chan,Tsu-kun!" Mother shouted and started to ran to us.

"Mother." Tsunayoshi and I said in unison.

Mother hugged us then he looked at me. "Tsu-chan,what are you wearing?" Mother asked.

"Shit,mother saw me wearing these! How can I explain to her?" I thought. "Mother,I am officially in relationship with Tsunayoshi and I wore this because I am the_ uke _and it's my job to make my _seme_ happy." I shook my head. "Definitely not going to say that!"

"He's so cute right,mother?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Yes he is." Mother nodded. "But why?"

"That's because..." Before Tsunayoshi could say anything I quickly closed his mouth with my hand. "I... I just felt like it..." I shuttered and laughed nervously.

Mother stared at us. "Don't tell me... Did you two..."

Tsunayoshi pulled my hand from his mouth. "Yes,we're dating." I paled when he said that and I turned to look at the shocked expression in my mother's face. "I'm death..." I thought.

Suddenly,she screamed in delight. "That's a very good news! Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan? Dear... Come here,you must hear this!" A middle-aged man with blonde hair appeared. We called him and he nodded his head in approvement. "What is it Nana?" He asked. "Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan are dating!" She squealed. "That's a great news!" he said. "Seriously,they don't think this is weird even for a bit?" I thought.

"When will you two marry?" Mother asked.

"Okay,my family are weird..." I thought.

"As soon as possible!" Tsunayoshi stated.

"In a million of years..." I muttered.

"Tsu-chan,you're such a _tsundere!_" Mother said to me.

"Great,not only I'm an _uke_,I'm also a _tsundere_. Wait,why did mother know about this kind of things anyway?"

* * *

After we're finished eating,father and mother went home. Hibari started to walk away too.

"Kyoya,where are you going? We're going to the amusement park!" Tsunayoshi called Hibari.

Hibari turned around. "I hate crowds." and he walked away.

Tsunayoshi shrugged. "Okay then,let's go."

"Wait Tsunayoshi,amusement park?" I tilted my head.

"Yes. It's Lambo-san's idea!" Lambo stated.

I frowned. "I don't want to go. Especially in a clothes like this!"

"You have to go! Besides you owe Lambo-san a play today!" Lambo said.

"Then can I go home to change first?" I asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison,made me jump.

"You can't and mustn't change your outfit!" Chrome growled.

I sighed knowing I won't get any chance to change my outfit. I let Tsunayoshi hold my hand and we started to walk.

* * *

"Give up,Give up!" I yelled and hid behind Tsunayoshi when Lambo asked me to rode roller coaster again for the fifth time.

"Come on Tsuna-nii,it's not that bad." Lambo said.

"No! Tsunayoshi please helped me..." I looked at Tsunayoshi pleadingly.

He smirked. "Hayato,Takeshi can you please ride it with Lambo?" They nodded. The three of them went away.

"Thanks.." I smiled at him.

"So,any other games you wanted to play? Tsunayoshi asked.

I looked around and saw some giant cups thingie. "They look harmless..." I thought then I pointed at the cups. Tsunayoshi nodded and we played it. I sat one with Tsunayoshi and Chrome sat one with Mukuro.

* * *

After the game,I felt very dizzy. "Remind me to never spin the cup like that the next time we play." I said with paled face to Tsunayoshi."Were Chrome and Mukuro still playing?" Tsunayoshi nodded,I stared at him. "Hey,how come there's three of you?"

Tsunayoshi guided me to the nearby chair. "Sit here until your dizziness gone. I'm going to buy you some drinks. Don't go anywhere." And he left.

My dizziness started to disappear. So I looked around to search for Tsunayoshi. "Why is he so long?"

"Hey miss..."

"Miss? Did he mean me? Is he blind? I'm a boy!" I thought angrily.

"You're here by yourself? Want a company?" I looked at the boy in front of me and smiled cutely. "No." I stood up quickly but I'm still dizzy so I fell down. I stood up again and managed to walk straight before I felt a hand in my shoulder.

I turned around and growled. "Don't..." But before I can say anything,the boy was punched by Tsunayoshi. "Touch him again and I broke your neck!" He threatened. The boy ran away quickly. Tsunayoshi turned to look at me. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I nodded.

He sighed. "I think it will be better if we go home now."

"W... Wait! There's one more thing I want to ride."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I pointed at the Ferris wheel. "That one."

"Okay,but that will be the last one." And we walked there.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

"Tsunayoshi,look! That's the place we ate at,this morning!"

I stared at my brother and smiled at his behaviour.

He pouted. "Did you hear what I say?"

I kissed him. He was shocked at first but then he kissed me back. It's a simple innocent kiss with no lust and after a while we broke apart. I stood up and positioned myself between Tsuna's legs for a second more heated kiss but the officer opened the door and Tsuna pushed me away very hard. The officer looked curiously at us and Tsuna ran away. I laughed then I chased him. He's not that fast so it didn't take too long for me to catch him. I pulled him closer to me and raised chin with my hand. Again I was interrupted.

"Juudaime! Oh..." Gokudera quickly turned away. "I'm sorry,please continue."

We both looked at each other and we started to laugh.

"Too bad Tsunayoshi. Today is so... not your day." Tsuna mocked me.

I smirked. "Don't worry,I can kiss you as much as I want after these wounds healed. Let's see who's going to beg me for a kiss after that."

I laughed when I saw Tsuna's face flushed really red.

* * *

Help me.... Who's going to kiss Tsuna next in the omake? Please tell me! I know,I'm overreacted.

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 5_

"What can we do now ?" Yamamoto asked.

Everyone shook their heads. No one dares to kiss Tsuna with Reborn personality. Suddenly,the door rang. "I'll open it." Kyoko walked out. Ten minutes later she came back bringing two people.

"You.." Gokudera glared at Belphegor and Fran. "And who are you?" Gokudera asked Fran.

"I'm the replacement for Varia's mist guardian." He said.

"I see... Why are you here?" Ryohei asked.

"Ushishishi... The prince was in mission near Nanimori so prince decided to visit the princess." Belphegor said.

"Princess? Who is the princess?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"Ushishishi..." Belphegor walked to Tsuna and he kissed him. "He is."

Tsuna fell unconscious. "What happened? A prince's kisses were supposed to wake a princess not made the princess unconscious!" Belphegor stated.

"That's because you're not a fucking prince and Juudaime is not a princess!" Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna woke up. He looked around then he stood up. Everyone looked at Tsuna in anticipation. Tsuna opened a drawer and he took out a knife.

"Ishushushu... Everyone bow to the princess!" Tsuna yelled.

"You stupid! You shouldn't kiss Juudaime! You're giving Juudaime your physco personality!" Gokudera growled.

"Personality?" Fran asked.

"Yes,Tsuna was shot by a white bullet and now when he's kissed,he took one of the kisser's personality." Yamamoto explained.

"Everyone run!" Everyone ran in panic as Tsuna swung his sword around until there's only three people in the kitchen. Tsuna aimed his sword at Fran's face then he stabbed him. He smirked but not for long because Fran turned into purple smokes and appeared behind him. Tsuna turned around to look at Fran then he was kissed.

"One person like Bel-senpai is bad enough."

"Ushishishi.. And one person like you is hell!" Belphegor argued.

Tsuna stood up and looked around. "What? Where's all my attendant? How dare they left their queen like this! Off with their heads!"

Belphegor and Fran looked at each other,completely confused.

"Well,it seems that you two have a similar personality." Reborn said. "Aren't you happy?"

To be continue.........


	9. Feelings for me: Part 1

Real You Chapter 9

I have to tell you that chapter 6 has been beta'ed and soon chapter 7,8 and this one too.

Me : Finally,I have managed to make Mukuro came here...

Mukuro : Kufufu,Don't forget your promise...

Me : Yes,no worries there will be a slight 6927 in this chapter. Now do your job!

Mukuro : Kufufu,this is of course yaoi story but of course you have known it since you have read this far. Authoress will never and ever owns us. Thank you very much for reading this.

Me : Never? Even in my dreams?

Mukuro : (nods) Even in your dreams. I'll make sure of that.

Me : If you come to my dreams I'll make sure you can't go out from them anymore! Hahahaha (gives an evil laugh)

Mukuro : You're free to dream then. (leaves)

This chapter exists for showing other pairings beside 2727. The following pairs are : KyokoHaru,1827,6918,6927.

* * *

Tsuna POV

I woke up again without Tsunayoshi's warmth beside me. I rubbed my eyes and then started to get ready.

* * *

"What should I do now? I want to see Tsunayoshi but I shouldn't disturb him when he's doing his work. He's a mafia leader,he doesn't only belong to me. He belongs to his Famiglia too." I sighed then my stomach growled. "I guess I can think about what I should do as I eat." I entered the kitchen. There was a girl there,she smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Tsuna. You're hungry right? Please sit."

I did as I was told. She brought me some bread and coffee then she sat across me,watching me eating.

"Is there anything else?" I asked her.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuki. I am an authoress,the one who write your and your friends' fate."

My mind went blank. "Is she mad?" I thought.

"I'm not mad. Usually all the authors and authoresses refrain from appearing themselves. But today is special."

I shook my head. "Okay,this is crazy. I mean,she is crazy!"

"I'm not crazy! If you want a proof,I can make you in trouble right here,right now!" She snapped.

I opened my mouth to laugh at her insanity but suddenly the door opened and Ryohei came in.

He looked at me. "There you are Sawada. I have been looking for you."

I paled and I shuttered. "W.. Why?"

"Here." He handed me his phone. "Kyoko wants to talk to you."

"Shit! Kyoko-chan! I forgot about her. What should I say to her now that I have dated Tsunayoshi? Is this the trouble she said?" I turned to look at Tsuki.

"Hear what she wanted to say. Solve your problems now. This your last chance. If you don't solve them now,they will add more burdens for you in the future." She said seriously.

I nodded and I brought the phone near my ear. "H... Hello..." I said timidly.

_"Tsuna-kun!"_ Came the reply.

"What should I say?" I thought. "Kyoko-chan. Hahaha... How are you?"

_"I'm fine."_ I could imagine she smiled when she said that. _"Was it true?"_

I shivered. "Did she know?" I thought. "W... What is true?" I shuttered.

_"Duh... That you're dating Tsunayoshi...?"_

"She knew! She must be feeling very angry at me!" I cried in my thoughts. "What should I do?"

_"Tsuna-kun?"_

"Be brave Tsuna." Tsuki whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Yes,it's true." I told Kyoko. I waited 10 minutes for angry curses from Kyoko but there were none. Then,there were giggling?

_"Tha... That's very cute!"_ She squealed.

"Don't tell me you're a fujoshi too."

She giggled. _"Yes,I am. I always thought how cute it will be if you two were dating. It feels like a dream come true!"_

"You always think like that about me and Tsunayoshi?" I asked her in disbelief.

Another giggling._ "Yes. About our relationship,you don't need to worry about it. I'll support you! Besides I already have another lover."_

"You have? Who?"

_"It's me Tsuna-san!"_ An over cheerful voice answered me.

"Haru?" I shouted.

_"I'm happy that you're still remember me."_

"How could I forgot? The girl that Tsunayoshi saved from drowning when he's 15 and had a crush with him ever since then and always following him!" I shook my head. "Haru and Kyoko? That's yuri right?"

"Oh come on! If you can accept yaoi,why not yuri too?" Tsuki pouted.

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled.

_"Tsuna-san? You're still there?"_ Haru asked.

"Yes,I am..." I talked with them for hours. After that I looked around for Ryohei to return his phone but he's gone.

"He went to do another EXTREME jogging." Tsuki told me.

I nodded then I took another deep breath before I looked at Tsuki in her eyes. "So,you're real?"

"Yes."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes,with problems like that one." She pointed at the phone. "And problems with feelings."

"Feelings? My feelings?"

"Nope. Other guardians feelings. They need to solve their feelings for you. So they can help you in the future."

"In the future?" I frowned. "What will happen?"

"Can't tell you. Come on,first we need to find Kyoya!"

I shrieked. "Hibari-san? What feelings did he have for me?"

"You have to find out about that yourself." She dragged me out of the kitchen and we went to the garden. She looked around then she pointed at the trees. "He's napping below them. Go approach him." she pushed me. I hesitantly walked to the trees and there,I found him.

"Hi... Hibari-san?" I whispered. I got no response so I came nearer only to be pulled and was pinned against the land with Hibari on top.

"What do you want herbivore?"

"I.. I just wanted to talk with you..." I shuttered.

"A talk?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,but first please get off me so we can talk."

He smirked. "No,let's talk like this."

"Okay..." I said. "Talk talk talk,about what?" I yelled in my mind. "Ano... Hibari-san,you hated crowd right?"

"Yes." He said instantly.

"Then,why did you went to the restaurant with us last night? It's pretty crowded right?" I tilted my head.

He sighed. "It's for you." He said.

"W.. What did you say?" I asked him again. "He DID NOT just say what I thought I have heard!" I reasoned in my mind.

He stared at me with very sharp gaze that made me blushed then he kissed my forehead. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why is something forbidden is always so tempting?" He said more to himself than to me as he caressed my cheeks.

My face flushed really red. "Does it mean Hibari-san loves me? Were this feelings the ones Tsuki talks about?" I thought. Suddenly,Hibari stood up.

"Go." He said.

"Yes!" I hurriedly ran away. Not too far from there,I could see Tsuki waited for me as she typed something in her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Works." She closed her laptop then she glanced at me. "How was it?"

"I never thought Hibari-san loves me." I answered truthfully. "But I still didn't understand how Hibari-san's love for me can help me in the future."

She smiled sadly. "You will understand when the time comes. For now,please treat Kyoya nicely. He has loved you for as long as Tsunayoshi."

I thought for a while then I nodded.

"Next,you get to choose who you wanted to meet first. Right or Left?"

"What kind of choice was that?"

"Right or left?" She asked patiently.

"I guess... Right?"

"She smiled evilly. "Bad choice. You get Mukuro!"

"No,not him! I change my mind,I choose left!"

She shook her head. "You have chosen it. You must confront Mukuro like it or not." She dragged me again despite of my struggling. Then we arrived at a corridor.

"Is this the corridor to the right hall of the mansion?" I asked. She nodded and I hit my head mentally. "That's why she asked me right or left! Right to the right hall where Hibari-san,Mukuro and Chrome reside. If I choose left,maybe I'll get Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto or Lambo!"

"There he is."

I glanced up and saw Mukuro walking.

"Go." Tsuki pushed me very hard. I crashed into Mukuro's back and fell down,on my butt.

"It hurts..."

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Mukuro asked as he helped me to get up.

"Yes,thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're so cute!" Mukuro hugged me.

"Mu.. Mukuro!"

"Kufufu,sorry about that." He released his hug.

"Mukuro... Can I have a talk with you for a second?" He nodded.

"What should I ask him to make him tell me about his feelings?" I thought. "What did you think about me?"

"You're adorable and I love you very much."

I blushed. "Mukuro,I'm serious! Answer truthfully."

"I'm also serious Tsuna. I love you so much." He smiled but the smiles were not the usual fake smile,it's a genuine smiles from his heart and I knew he's telling the truth.

"You.. You love me?" I shuttered.

"Yes,but too bad that your heart's already belonged to Tsunayoshi."

"I'm sorry..."

"No,no need to be sorry. I'm happy as long as you are happy too besides I have Kyoya now." He stated.

I stared at Mukuro then I smiled at him and I hugged him. "Thank you... For loving me."

He petted my head. "Kufufu,you're welcome Tsuna." After a while,I said goodbye to Mukuro and I went back to Tsuki.

"Did it went well?" She asked. I nodded and I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me. "Yes,many people loved you very much but you're too oblivious to realize them." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"The next one will be Hayato." Tsuki stated.

* * *

The chosen ones were : Xanxus and Squalo

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 6_

Tsuna was asleep in his room when all his family were discussing about the bullet.

"Maybe Leon can make a bullet to make Tsuna back to normal." Yamamoto said

"Maybe,but Leon was exhausted because making of the white bullet." Reborn said.

"We have to wait until Leon healthy. How long will it takes Reborn?" Bianchi asked.

"It has been four days so about another three days." Reborn replied.

"Until then,I suggest we change Tsuna's personality." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Whose personality is harmless?" Haru asked. Everyone was in deep silence.

"Mine?no. Vocaloids freak? Bad. Lawnhead? Noisy. Stupid cow? Annoying. Reborn-san? Nightmare. The fucking bastard. Forbidden until the end of the world. Stupid prince and the frog? They can go to hell! The quite normal one was the pineapple bastard's." Gokudera muttered. The said persons angrily glared at him. Belphegor took out his knife and aim at Gokudera before there's an explosion and Xanxus and Squalo entered.

"Good thing maman went to holiday with papan!" Fuuta frowned.

"VOIIIIIII,what were you two doing here?" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi,the prince wanted to visit the princess."

"That makes you have the right to not report back?" Squalo snapped.

"Temper senpai,temper." Fran said.

"Who's ugly voice was that?"

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna.

"Whose voice did you call ugly?" Squalo growled.

"So it's yours. Servants,off with his head!" Tsuna commanded.

"Yes,my queen!" Gokudera happily obeyed and he took out his dynamites.

"What's happening with you trash?" Xanxus said in confuse.

"Tra... Trash? Off with his head! Off with his head!" Tsuna screamed.

"Someone shut him!" Reborn snapped.

"Okay." Fran pushed Squalo into Tsuna and Squalo kissed him. Again,Tsuna fell unconscious.

"What the hell..." Squalo said.

"Tsuna-kun was shot by a white bullet. So when he's kissed,he got his kisser's personality." Kyoko explained. Then Tsuna woke up. "VOIIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted. Everyone including Squalo closed their ears. Feeling offended,Tsuna shouted louder and louder.

"God,This is worse! This is the worst of all!" Gokudera shouted so the others can hear him.

"Fucking trash!" Xanxus came to Tsuna and he forcefully kissed him. "That will shut him." Xanxus stated.

"Lambo-san's ears were ringing..."

"Your personality is stupid,annoying and very bad!" Gokudera snapped at Squalo.

"VOIIIII! I bet yours wasn't any better!"

"You're noisy trashes." Everyone turned to look at Tsuna who have entered his Hyper mode. "How should I shut you? Kill you,maybe?"

"Everyone ran outside!" Everyone ran outside just in time before the house was burnt by Tsuna's X-Burner. Everyone frowned when they saw Tsuna walked out from the ruins while grinning evilly.

"Don't run. I really wanted to burn you into crisps!" He laughed maniacally.

"I take it back." Gokudera said to Squalo. "This is definitely the worst!"

To be continue...


	10. Feelings for me: Part 2

Real You Chapter 10

It's chapter 10 and it's not beta'ed again.

Me : 1,2,3... Ehm, I think this story will reach its end in another 3 or 4 chapters.

Hibird : (chirps)

Me : (sighs) who invited Hibird here? Where's Hibari?

Hibird : Hibari won't come.. Hibari won't come.

Me : then can you take his place Hibird?

Hibird : (tilts) Yaoi.. Yaoi... Authoress don't own us... Thank you, thank you... (flies away)

Me : (frowns) guess that will do.

Yes, 'off with the head' term came from the Red Queen. I thought it was funny so I put it in the story. Pairings : 8059,L27. I gave you a big hint about Tsuna's power in this chapter.

* * *

Tsuna POV

I let Tsuki grabbed my hand and she dragged me to random directions. Left,left,right,left,right,can't remember. She stopped when we reached a very big door. We both panted because of exhaustion.

"Guess,we both were not the sport type." She grinned. Suddenly,she took out a banana peel from a pocket and put it on the floor behind me.

I looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing? Someone might trip because of it."

She smirked. "That's exactly what I wanted. A victim."

I sweatdropped. "She's definitely crazy." I thought.

"Hayato and Takeshi were inside this room." She pointed at the door. "Good luck." She then ran away to hide herself.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were inside? Just both of them? This can't be good." I opened the door and I saw what I have suspected. Gokudera was on the floor with Yamamoto on top of him and they were both half naked.

"Sorry,wrong place." I said then I walked back and I tripped on the banana peel both of them gasped then they came to me and helped me to get up.

"So,I was the victim!" I cursed in my mind.

"Are you alright Tsuna-san?" Gokudera asked worriedly. I nodded and he sighed in relief. Then I realized that they were both still half naked. I blushed then I looked away.

"Since you're busy,I guess I should go away." I said.

"Why do you search for us?" Yamamoto asked.

"I just wanted to ask you about Tsunayoshi."

"About Juudaime? Why ask us Tsuna-san? I'm sure Juudaime will be more than happy to answer you."

I was shocked. "That's... was that jealousy in his tone?" I thought.

Yamamoto seemed to catch that too. He laughed. "I don't think we know Tsunayoshi more than you do."

I shook my head. "Just tell me." I glanced up and looked at them in the eyes. They both exchanged looks then Gokudera sighed.

"Juudaime is a very reliable person,but I'm sure Tsuna-san have known it. He's kind,smart and strong,and I'm sure you have known that as well." Gokudera said sarcastically.

I slapped my forehead. "Gokudera-kun could you stop talking like that?" I snapped.

"Like what?!" He yelled. We glared at each other. Yamamoto then walked in the middle of us and tried to calm us down.

"Maa Maa Calm down Hayato."

"Shut up baseball freak! This doesn't concern you!" Gokudera snapped then he took out his dynamites and he threw them at me. I shrieked knowing that I couldn't get away but before the dynamites could reached me Yamamoto cut them.

"That's going too far." Yamamoto said angrily. We both froze.

"You both love Tsunayoshi then you should care for his happiness! You think he will be happy if his trusted right-hand man killed his lover?" Yamamoto snapped. "He won't,I won't,all the guardians won't!"

We both were in deep silent. After a while,Gokudera sighed again. "The truth is,I always knew. I always knew I can't win Juudaime's heart. His love for you is too strong."

"Hayato.." Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into a hug.

"But it's fine now. I have this freak to annoy me." Gokudera smiled. "Juudaime have Tsuna-san,he should be happy right?"

"Yes. He will be happy,Hayato." Yamamoto soothed Gokudera.

I knew it's time for me to get out from there. So,I started to walk out.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto called,he still hugged Gokudera who cried now. "Thank you."

I nodded. I went out then I closed the door,giving them some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuki asked me from behind.

I turned to look at her. "Never thought that Gokudera loves Tsunayoshi."

She smiled. "But you know now and that's a good thing."

I nodded. "It's time for Lambo then." She smirked.

"Lambo?!" I shouted.

* * *

"There he is. Greet him." Tsuki said while pointing at Lambo.

"But why Lambo?" I protested.

"Because,he has feelings he wants to say to you too. Now go!" Tsuki pushed me.

I flinched then I walked to Lambo. "Lambo?" I called him.

Lambo turned. "Tsuna-nii."

"How should I do this?" I thought. "Do you.. Have something you want to say to me?" I asked.

He grinned. "Actually,I have."

I shuttered. "And that is..?"

"I was wondering,can I kiss you?"

My mind went blank. "What did you say?" I managed to ask after a few minutes.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again.

"No. anything else you wanted to say?"

He pouted. "I just asked for a kiss,what's the big deal?"

"Lambo,I don't know what the others have told you but kissing can only be done by two persons who's in love with each other."

"I love Tsuna-nii so it's fine."

I stared at him. "Please Tsuna-nii,just a kiss."He begged.

I thought. "What can a kid do anyway?" then I sighed. "Just one kiss..."

Lambo beamed happily. "Can you carry me then? I was too short to reach your lips." He said shyly.

I carried him. "Move closer please." Lambo said. I moved him closer. "How many times have you kissed?" He asked.

I thought for a while. "Four times."

"I'm nearly a hundred.."

"A hund..." He cut out what I'm going to say by kissing me. He bit my lower lip hard made me opened my mouth and he entered his tongue to my mouth. I could fell he tasting every inch of my inside. When he satisfied,he pulled away leaving trails of saliva connected our tongue. Lambo licked his lips and I blushed furiously as I wiped the saliva with my hands.

"You're not kidding when you said you have nearly a hundred kisses right?" I asked.

Lambo smirked. "Tsunayoshi-nii can kiss better than I am." He stated.

"Meaning that he had hold back himself when he kissed me." I thought.

"Do you like it Tsuna-nii?" Lambo grinned evilly.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You expect me to answer that?"

"Not really." He laughed. "But you're a bad kisser Tsuna-nii."

"I'm not!" I laughed too.

* * *

Hours later...

"You sure took you're time." Tsuki said.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. But I have to go now."

"Now?"

She nodded. "And I will erase your memories of me."

"But why?" I protested.

"It's won't do any good for you to remember me."

"But..."

"You will remember what happens with the guardians today. Don't worry."

I frowned. "But I won't remember you?" She shook her head.

"Then what shall I do about the future? You said it's bad but I really don't know what to do!"

She sighed. "I'll give you an advice. When you don't know what to do,stop what you are doing and hear."

"Hear? Hear what?"

"Things,things only you can hear." She disappeared. I blinked a few times.

"What am I doing? If I'm not mistaken,I had been kissed by Lambo.." I blushed. "Then what?"

_"When you don't know what to do,stop what you are doing and hear." _I heard a voice. "Hear?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hearings. I could hear Plants chatting,Animals joking,Lambo's laughing,Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing,Mukuro's being smacked by Chrome,Ryohei's yelling,Hibari's breathing,and somewhere far away,someone was calling my name. "It's Tsunayoshi." I opened my eyes and I ran to find my love.

* * *

I couldn't think any scene for Ryohei,I'm sorry 3327 fans! Omake,there's arcobalenos here.

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 7_

"Everyone,scatter!" Squalo commanded. All nodded and went into different directions.

"Let's see,who shall I kill first?" Tsuna muttered.

"That's enough Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna turned and saw Reborn with Skull and Fon.

"Wha... What's happening to him?" Skull asked.

"He's being a Dame. Now,whoever kiss him will give him a personality."

Skull and Fon nodded. "So,it's your fault Rebo..." Skull was cut off by Reborn's gun that was aiming at his head.

"Who made a mistake?" Reborn asked threateningly.

"No.... No one,no one." Skull shuttered.

"That's why you are weak!" Reborn said as he kicked Skull's helmet then he kicked him in his face made him flew right to Tsuna. Tsuna caught him and hold him upside down. "I think I'll kill you first." Tsuna whispered.

"No... No... Don't kill me!" Out of desperation,Skull kissed Tsuna and Tsuna fell down and became unconscious.

Skull laughed nervously. "Is he alright?"

"He's death because you kissed him." Reborn smirked.

"That's not possible!" Skull yelled.

"Ouch..." Tsuna groaned. "That really hurt!"

"You're fine?" Fon asked.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I'm fine. No one cares for me anyway,I'm just a nobody." He hugged his legs. "I'm a nobody. Sky is my blanket,Earth is my dream bed."

"He becomes... Poetic?" Fon said.

"And depressing if I may add." Skull added.

Tsuna sighed and sighed and sighed.

"I'm annoyed now. Fon,kiss him."

"You sure Reborn?" Fon asked.

"Yes,it's more interesting that way."

Fon walked to Tsuna and he kissed him tenderly then he caught Tsuna when he fell down.

"That was unnecessary." Skull criticized.

"Shut up." Reborn kicked Skull again.

"That smells..." Tsuna said when he woke up. "It's nice." He walked to the remains of the house and kicked everything in his way. Then he went back with a box of tea leaves. "Skull,made some tea for me."

"Why me?" Skull protested. Then before he realized it,Tsuna has kicked him in his face. "Tea,make it now!" He growled.

"Yes!" Skull hurriedly took the box and he ran to Tsuna's neighbors to borrow their kitchen.

"Never knew you had that side in you." Reborn commented.

"I'm a storm arcobaleno after all." Fon smiled.

to be continue.......


	11. Imagine 8

Real You Chapter 11

My longest chapter so far and again it's not beta-ed.

Me : I'm sorry for my late update. This time we have Chrome.

Chrome : Hello everyone. (smiles) It's nice to be here. This story is yaoi fufufu,pairing is 2727 and others as well fufufu. Tsuki-san doesn't own characters in the story and at last the lemon is here. Thank you for waiting. Fufufu.

Me : (takes a step back from Chrome.) Chrome,what's happening with you?

Chrome : Nothing silly. C'mon get to work!

As Chrome said,there will be lemon in this chapter and I'm using third person POV when I write the lemon. Since this is my first time writing lemon,I'm not very confident that it will be a good one.

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Remember,stay in the base. Don't go anywhere." Tsunayoshi told me while looking at me in the eyes.

I nodded. "I know. You should be careful too." I told him in return.

"I promise we won't be too long."

"Yes." I gave him a peck on his cheek and Tsunayoshi went away.

"Tsuna-nii." I turned and I saw Lambo. "No worries,this mission will be a breeze." He said with pale face.

"No need to comfort me. I knew this mission is dangerous. That's why we take shelter here,in the Vongola secret base while the others attack Millefiore."

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Why should you be sorry?" I smiled softly at him. "Let us get inside. It's getting cold here." He nodded then we both went inside.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

We're outside Millefore HQ waiting for a chance to strike.

"How's the preparation?" I asked Reborn.

"Everything's good." Came the reply.

"And Uni?"

"She will attack from inside Millefiore HQ the moment we strike."

"Good." I nodded in approval. "Let's go."

And all of us took out our weapon and ran towards the building.

* * *

"Where is he?" I looked around. Everywhere were a battlefield but I knew I just needed to take down one person and this battle will be over.

"Sawada-san!" I turned and I saw Uni.

"Uni. How's your side?"

"We're able to take the White Spell by surprise so it's pretty easy."

"That's good. Do you know Byakuran's whereabouts?"

"He's probably in his office."

"Can you show me the way?" She nodded and I followed her. We arrived in front of Byakuran's office,I opened the door and there,six people were waiting for me.

"Six Funeral Wreaths..." I whispered.

"Vongola Decimo. It's nice to see you here but it's such a shame that this place will be your place to die!" All of them took out their box weapons. I took out my box weapon as well and inserted flames into it. A lion's cub came out from it.

"This is bad. Even with nuts here,there's still too many of them and I can't fight with my all while protecting Uni!" I thought in my mind

* * *

Tsuna POV

"Shit! I broke the glass." I bended down and started to pick up the glass shards one by one.

"Tsuna-nii. What voice was that?"

"I broke the glass,nothing to be concern about."

"No,not that." He said seriously. "These voices,gun shooting!"

"What?" I ran to the window and saw through it. Indeed the guards are shooting at one person.

"Byakuran!"

"Byakuran is Millefiore's bos right?" Lambo asked.

"Yes. And it seems the guards are struggling against him. We should escape from here!" I turned and tried to pull Lambo but he didn't move an inch.

"No. Tsunayoshi-nii told us to wait here. How will he find us if we just go?"

"Then what do you suppose we should do?"

He glanced up with determination filled his eyes. "I'll go out and fight him."

"No." I said instantly.

"I'm a thunder guardian. It's my job to take any damage to the family and Tsuna-nii is our family."

"No! I won't let you fight!" I snapped at him and Lambo stared at me,shocked.. "There's no way I'm going to let Lambo fight Byakuran! Why,why am I so weak? Why doesn't I have any power?" I thought bitterly. Then suddenly a realization hit me. "Not true,I'm not without power!" I closed my eyes and concentrated fully on my hearings.

_"I will protect Tsuna-nii!"_

"No,not Lambo's thoughts." I opened my eyes. "Lambo,please refrain from thinking anything."

Lambo stared at me like I was an idiot. "And how can I do that?"

"Please,just try." I closed my eyes again,this time what I heard were the thoughts of the guards outside. The thought when someone will die and that alone made me almost vomit but I tried to ignore them and this time I heard my target's thoughts from the second floor.

_"If I can catch Tsuna-chan then all matters with the Vongola will become easy."_

"Hear you." I carried Lambo and I ran down.

"Shouldn't we running up?" Lambo asked me.

"Byakuran is on the second floor. If we go up,then it's over."

"How do you know?"

"I could hear him."

Lambo stared at me in disbelief. "What do you-" I cut what he was going to say. "Not now Lambo,I'll tell you when we reach a safe place. For now,just trust me."

He hesitated then he nodded.

* * *

When we got into the basement,I quickly grabbed things around and set them up against the door as a barricade.

"That should give us some time." I closed my eyes and tried to hear Byakuran's thoughts again.

_"Tsuna-chan... Where are you?" _I shuddered when I heard that. "He's searching for us now."

"Tsuna-nii,how do know about that? What do you mean you can hear Byakuran?"

I sighed. "I just found out about this yesterday. It seems I have very sharp hearings and I can hear everything including human's thoughts if I wanted to."

Lambo looked at me in disbelief again. "But that's-" Again I cut him off. "As a proof I know you're now thinking that I've gone mad because of panic attack,right?"

This time he looked at me in awe. "T... That's so cool Tsuna-nii." He squealed in delight. "So you will know when Kyoya-nii is thinking something naughty or when Ahodera thinks that Tsuna-nii is cute!"

"Yes,I'll know about it but you got it all wrong. Gokudera-kun hates me since he loves Tsunayoshi." I said sadly.

"Did Tsuna-nii thinks Ahodera can hate Tsuna-nii? With Tsuna-nii's face that exactly the same as Tsunayoshi-nii?" Lambo laughed happily.

"I don't know. But I'll find out about it when this is all over."

"Remember to tell me what Ahodera thinks,okay?" And we two grinned evilly.

"Where's Byakuran now,Tsuna-nii?"

"Wait a sec." I closed my eyes.

_"Not here. Are they in the basement?"_

And I paled. "He's going here!"

"What are we going to do Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in panic.

"How should I know? My only ability is to hear!" I replied him. Then we stared at each other,it didn't take too long until we panicked and started to scream while running in circle.

"What are we going to do?" We screamed in unison.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

In the end,I managed to defeat the Six Funeral Wreaths with Gamma's helps that appeared in the middle of battle looking for Uni. Then we found out that Byakuran has escaped and now looking for Tsuna to make him a hostage.

"Damn it." I cursed and I went out to find my right hand man. "Hayato!" I called him.

"I'm here Juudaime?" A reply came from a room. I entered there and saw Gokudera being surrounded by eight men.

"Need help?" I asked him.

He shook his head then he took out his box weapons and readied his Systema C.I.A. After a few minutes,all men went down.

"You need something Juudaime?"

"It's Byakuran. He's aiming to catch Tsuna." Hayato tensed instantly then he took out his phone and dialed some numbers. "No answer."

"That means,he has found Tsuna's location!" I turned and started to walk to the door before Hayato stopped me

"Juudaime." Gokudera called me seriously.

"Don't you dare telling me to give up on Tsuna." I growled at him.

"No. I just wanted to say,if Juudaime will go then I'll try to cover up your absence."

I looked at him thankfully then I nodded. "Yes. Please do Hayato." And I went out.

* * *

Tsuna POV

We watched in horror as one by one the barricade fell down.

"Tsuna-chan,I know you're in there." A voice came beyond the door.

Lambo and I hugged at each other in fear. "When do you think Tsunayoshi will be back?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Maybe in a few days? Or hours? But I will be so glad if he come back now."

"Agreed." I nodded.

And the last barricade fell down. Byakuran entered the basement with a smile of victory. "Play times over Tsuna-chan."

"Tsunayoshi help!" I shouted in despair.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is far far away from here,Tsuna-chan. He can't hear you."

"Or maybe I can. It seemes I have caught you off guard" Byakuran turned to the voice direction but before he could see the attacker he has fully covered in ice.

"Zero Point Breakthrough : First Edition." Tsunayoshi said.

"Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi-nii!" Lambo and I both said in delight. We both ran to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry for being late." He said.

* * *

Hours later,everyone returned with victory. While their injuries were being taken care of,Lambo told them about my ability excitedly.

"So,you can hear others' thoughts?" Tsunayoshi stared at me. "Since when?"

"Yesterday. Mukuro,stop saying about weird things in your mind."

"Kufufu." Was the reply.

"He's more mysterious than I thought." Reborn said aloud.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you saying it aloud? Shouldn't you keep that in your mind?"

Reborn shrugged. "What's the different in it if you can hear my thoughts?"

"Right." Everyone nodded in approval.

_"Then thoughts about Tsuna-san is cute will be forbidden from now on."_ Gokudera thought in his mind.

_"Maa Maa,I don't mind if my thoughts were being heard."_ Yamamoto thought cheerfully.

_"Lambo-san wants to know hear what others thought too."_ Lambo pouted inwardly.

_"If I catch him hearing my thoughts then I'll bite him to death."_ Hibari hissed in his mind.

_"Kufufu. Do you hear what I'm saying now?" _Mukuro laughed his kufufu in his mind.

_"EXTREME!"_ Was the only thing Ryohei thought.

_"Then no weird thinking again about Tsuna." _As I heard Tsunayoshi's thoughts I blushed. All stared at me incredulously.

"You are not hearing our thoughts now right?" Hibari asked and took out his tonfa. "If you do,I'll-" I cut his sentences. "You'll bite me to death." All stared at me with dumbfounded looks when I stood up and went out,still blushing.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

"What are you thinking just now?" Hayato,Mukuro and Kyoya glared at each other.

"Must be the pineapple bastard's thoughts that made Tsuna-san blushed!" Hayato hissed.

"Oya oya You sure it wasn't yours?" Mukuro teased at Hayato.

"I'll bite you two to death." Hibari hissed dangerously.

"Maa Maa,calm down everyone." Yamamoto tried to calm them.

"The ones who were angry were the ones who have bad thoughts!" Lambo declared and the three immediately shut up.

I sighed at them. "I'm going to look for Tsuna."

* * *

Third Person POV

"Tsuna,are you in here?" Tsunayoshi called as he opened the door to the bedroom he and Tsuna shared together.

"Yes." He heard a reply. Tsunayoshi entered and saw Tsuna sit on the bed,hugging his knees. Tsunayoshi came and sat down beside him. "What have you heard?" He frowned as he said that.

Tsuna avoided Tsunayoshi's gaze,his face turned redder. "You imagined my voices when I'm moaning and begging under you."

Tsunayoshi was taken aback. His face flushed red that could rival Tsuna's. "I..." He shuttered.

"And I realized that I have made you wait too long."

Tsunayoshi quickly turned at Tsuna. "What do you mean?"

"Let's do it. Sex,I mean." Tsuna said with determination.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to force you. I can still wait a couple of years."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm sure and that's final."

They looked at each other for while then Tsunayoshi scratched the back of his head and looked away sheepishly. "Then how are we going to do it?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "How should I know. You're more experience in this."

"What I mean is do you like it rough or not? And in what position? Also..." Tsuna raised my hand and Tsunayoshi stopped. "I don't understand about those so just do it like you feel like do it."

He nodded. "Then do you want me to take off your clothes or will you do it yourself."

Tsuna looked at him incredulously. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"I'm... I don't know,I'm nervous and I'm afraid that I will hurt you."

"Choose,now or never?"

"Now." Tsunayoshi pushed Tsuna to lie down. "Tell me if you want to stop." Tsuna nodded. Tsunayoshi brought his trembling hand and lifted up Tsuna's chin. He gave him a kiss and quickly backed away. "Tsunayoshi,that's... too fast?" Tsuna tilted his head as he looked at Tsunayoshi wondering why Tsunayoshi acted like this. "You're right." Tsunayoshi laughed nervously. He kissed Tsuna again with no different force with the last one. Tsuna groaned inwardly. He pulled Tsunayoshi closer with his hand around his body and he kissed him passionately. Using his tongue,he teased Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi moaned into the kiss. When Tsuna pulled back both boys panted then Tsuna smiled cutely at Tsunayoshi. "It seems I'm going to top today."

"No way." Tsunayoshi smirked and with a yanked he managed to take off Tsuna's shirt. "Glad to have you back." Tsuna muttered to his brother.

"Sorry." He gave an apologetically look. His hands went to tease Tsuna's nipple while his mouth creating large hickeys on Tsuna's neck and Tsuna moaned in return. "Just like what I have imagined." Tsunayoshi smirked. "P.. Pervert." Tsuna said between his moans. Tsunayoshi chuckled when he heard that. "Since this is your first,I won't play too much." He pulled down Tsuna's pants then he searched something from his pocket and took out a lube. Tsuna stared at him in disbelief. "You took that to battle?"

Tsunayoshi shrugged. He opened the cap and pour its contents into his hands. "You may feel uncomfortable first but it will become better." Tsunayoshi promised to Tsuna who nodded nervously. Tsunayoshi brought his hand to Tsuna's entrance and inserted one finger. Tsuna gasped and grasped the blanket until his hands turned white. Tsunayoshi noticed his brother pains,he waited until Tsuna adjusted then he took his finger in and out. After he felt that Tsuna could manage,he entered the second finger and began scissoring him. Tsuna couldn't take the pain anymore. His eyes watered. "No more." He sobbed. "But Tsuna if I don't prepare you thoroughly,it's going to be really hurt. Please be patient,when I found your spot." Tsunayoshi brushed his finger to a spot and suddenly Tsuna screamed in pleasure. "Told you it will be good." Tsunayoshi chuckled. He brushed that spot again and Tsuna moaned loudly. Tsuna now feel needy. He needed something,badly but he didn't know what is that. He only knew Tsunayoshi could gave him what he wanted. "Tsunayoshi?" He whispered. Tsunayoshi looked at his brother and he nodded in understanding but he couldn't help but to tease Tsuna for the last time. "What is it Tsuna?" He said in a sing song tone,fingers still scissoring inside Tsuna.

"I need something." Tsuna said between his moans.

"And what is that?" Tsunayoshi teased innocently.

"I don't know! But you know. I know that you know Tsunayoshi." Tsuna snapped at him.

Tsunayoshi pouted. "Don't be mad. I'm just kidding." He took out his fingers and Tsuna whimpered of the loss. "Easy there,Tsuna." Tsunayoshi unzipped his pants and took out his member then he coated it in lubrication as well. "Spread your legs." Tsuna did as he was told then Tsunayoshi pushed in. "Relax. Took a deep breath then release it." He soothed Tsuna. "Yes,just like that. I'm going to move now. Remember to relax." Tsunayoshi began to move in and out slowly. First,all Tsuna could feel were pain but after a while,he could feel the pleasure from it. "Faster." He said.

Tsunayoshi smirked. "If you say so." Tsunayoshi thrust deep inside Tsuna and managed to hit his protate in one spot. Tsuna screamed loudly in pleasure. Tsunayoshi hit that spot over and over again while his hands reaching for Tsuna's cock and began pumping it. After a while,Tsuna came messily all over Tsunayoshi's hand. Tsunayoshi himself,came inside Tsuna after a couple more thrust. When all over,Tsunayoshi pulled out and collapsed beside Tsuna. "How do you feel Tsuna?" He asked.

"Sticky. Also good." Tsuna answered him then he yawned. "Feeling sleepy."

Tsunayoshi smiled at him. "You would want to take a bath before sleep."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." He stood up and carried Tsuna bridal style to the bathroom. "It's been a long time since we took a bath together. Plus I always wanted to try having sex in the bath."

Tsuna stared at Tsunayoshi with widened eyes. "Again?" He shouted.

* * *

Nothing much to say. Bad lemon,I know. *sighs* Moving on with the omake.

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 8_

If this was on anime or manga and being zoom in,the first thing we saw is a pair of eyes went wide.

Zoom out,we saw Dino's pale face.

Zoom out again,we saw that Dino was in a ruin.

In normal view,we saw that Dino was staring at Tsuna who was drinking tea alone at a ruin that was once the Sawada household.

"T... Tsuna?" Dino shuttered. Tsuna glanced up and he saw Dino. "Dino-san,want to join me?" He smiled at him. Dino walked to Tsuna cautiously. "Tsuna,what happened to the house?" Dino asked while taking the tea that Tsuna handed to him. "Apparently,I'm the one who destroyed it." Tsuna answered. "You what? Awww,Hot Hot!" Dino accidentally dropped the tea. "Yes. Reborn said that if I kissed someone,my personality will change." Tsuna handed Dino a handkerchief. Dino took it gladly. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna sighed. "It's hard to say in theory,so let's just do it." Tsuna kissed the shocking Dino and he fell unconscious. "Tsuna." Dino called in panicked.

"Juudaime!" Everyone have returned and saw Dino with the unconscious Tsuna and they could guessed. "You kissed Juudaime didn't you?" Gokudera said. "But Tsuna is the one who kissed me." Dino said in his defense. "Well as long as the trash personality changes,who cares!" Xanxus said in victory. "We shouldn't feel happy yet,who knows maybe this personality is worse?" Yamamoto suggested. "Don't jinx it." Chrome answered. They eyed Tsuna carefully,waiting for him to wake up. Dino looked at Tsuna and the others,feeling confuse.

"What-" He said but everyone glared at him and he shut up immediately. Everyone turned back to look back at Tsuna. Suddenly Tsuna stood up,he looked at the others and smirked. "So many handsome men,wanna play with me? Though I like wild men better." He stared at Ken.

And everyone sweatdropped. They turned to Dino who was staring at Tsuna like he have grown another head. "That..."

"Was one of your personality." Everyone answered in unison.

"Come here kitty." Tsuna made a gesture to Ken.

"I'm not a kitty pyon." Ken answered him.

"Go,Ken. Kiss the Vongola." Chikusa said to him.

"Why me pyon?"

"Because Vongola seems to have interest in you."

"But he called me kitty."

"And?"

"I'm not a kitty!" He snapped.

"Ken." Chrome called seriously.

"What?" He turned to Chrome.

"Don't act like a child."

Ken felt that his heart was stabbed by thousands spears. He walked to Tsuna in defeat.

"Oww,kitty don't be sad." Tsuna comfort Ken. Ken turned his head to the other side,not wanting to look at Tsuna.

"Kitty,you want me to kiss you?" Tsuna giggled.

"I-" Ken was going to reject,but he felt death glares from behind him. "Yes."

Tsuna giggled again and he kissed Ken. After that he fell down. Everyone quickly came to check Tsuna.

"What personality will he get?" Chikusa asked Chrome.

"Like an animal?" Chrome asked back.

Everyone were in deep silent. "Quickly,find a rope! We have to tie Juudaime!"

"I'm not an animal." Ken protested.

As in on cue,Tsuna opened his eyes and jumped very high,passed through the others then he ran away. Everyone stared at the place where Tsuna was a second ago.

"Guess you right." Chikusa commented Chrome.

"After him!" Xanxus roared to the others who quickly ran after Tsuna.

Tsuna arrived at Nanimore Shrine.

"Dame-Tsuna,why are you here?" Reborn appeared behind him. Tsuna took a step back and growled. "New personality huh? An animal personality? Must be Ken who kissed you." He reached out his hand. Tsuna bended down and purred as his head being petted. "Colonnello." Reborn called.

"What do you want,KORA." Colonnello appeared from the shrine.

"Kiss Tsuna."

Colonnello raised his eyebrow. "Why,KORA."

"He got shoot by a new bullet. Now,whoever kiss him will give him a new personality. I have kissed him and the result was entertaining. Don't you feel curious with yours?" Reborn smirked.

"That seems fun,KORA" Colonnello smirked back. He came closer to Tsuna ignoring his growled and kissed him. Tsuna fell down after that.

"Now what,KORA?"

"We wait."

After a few minutes,Tsuna woke up. The two arcobalenos stared at him in amusement.

"Reborn,Colonello. Do you happen to see Kyoko-chan,KORA?"

"He says KORA like me,KORA." Colonnello said in amusement.

"Why are you looking for Kyoko?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled. "To stalk her,KORA."

"You're a stalker!" Reborn smirked to Colonnello.

"But first,take a nap..." Tsuna said then he slept with his eyes opened.

"That reminded me,I need a nap too,KORA." Colonnello slept beside Tsuna.

Reborn yawned. "Me too." and he went to sleep.

To be continue...


	12. Imagine 9

Real You Chapter 12

There are grammar mistakes so you know it's not beta-ed.

Me : Next chapter will be the last and my first fic will be complete. (nods)

Ryohei : Thank you very much for reading this story to the EXTREME!

Me : Okay Ryohei. Do this with your extremeness.

Ryohei : EXTREME Yaoi! Pairing is 2727 and many more. Authoress extremely doesn't own the characters in the story except the OCs and the plot.

Me : Okay,let's start now.

At long last,Tsuna's past will be reveal. Thank you for waiting so long.

Ringo means apple. I know,I don't have any sense in naming.

* * *

Tsuna POV

I woke up to the terrible pain in my head and terrible is an understatement word to describe it.

"Hell. What's this?" I thought. I didn't take too long until my eyes watered and I started to sob. I covered my mouth because I didn't want to wake Tsunayoshi and walked out to the balcony. "It hurts. What's happening to me?" I became dizzy and my eyes couldn't focus. The world around me is spinning and I didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

I woke up due to my Vongola Intuition. I looked beside me and found out that my brother had gone. I stood up and looked around then I saw him in the balcony. He is walking straight and has almost reach the guardrail and he... "He doesn't stop!" I quickly ran to him and managed to catch him before he fell down from the balcony. I pulled him and yelled at him angrily. "What the hell are you thinking? You-" I stopped when I saw the tears in his eyes.

"It hurts,Tsunayoshi." He whispered in pain.

I frowned at that. "Is it because of last night? I should have been more gentle." I punched myself inwardly.

"My head,Tsunayoshi." And he fainted. I felt fear crept through my whole body and with all my might I called. "Hayato!"

* * *

"Juudaime? Tell us what's happened." Hayato said to me as I stared at Shamal while he checked on Tsuna.

"I don't know." I whispered more to myself than him. "He only says that his head hurts."

All my guardians looked at Tsuna worriedly and it was Lambo that said what I feared most. "Tsuna-nii won't die right?"

Everyone tensed. "No worries,he won't die." Shamal suddenly said.

"Then you can cure Tsuna?" Takeshi asked hopefully.

Shamal shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I never saw this kind of sickness before so I'm afraid,I can't do anything."

Now everyone couldn't say anything anymore. "But I'm certain he won't die because of it." Shamal tried to comfort us.

"Is there anything we can do to help Tsuna?" Mukuro asked Shamal.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Shamal answered truthfully.

"I know how to cure him." Reborn suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Is it true Reborn-san?" Hayato asked Reborn who nodded. "I have investigated Tsuna's past." Reborn stated and I glared at him.

"If I remember correctly,I have forbidden anyone to investigate Tsuna's past right?" I hissed at him. Reborn sighed at this. "You're suppose to thank me. His sickness,maybe his real family know how to cure it."

Everyone excluding me nodded. "So,where are they now?" I asked Reborn.

"Venice." He answered. I turned to my guardians. "Hayato and Takeshi,you two will go with me. Others,please stand guard here." I told them.

* * *

We arrived in front of a rather large house. Reborn knocked at the door and a woman that looked like Tsuna and me opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously.

"Are you miss Ringo?" Reborn asked her. She nodded. "We came here to talk about your brother." She tensed then she immediately let us in.

She lead us to the living room where she told us to sit while she made some drinks.

"So,that's Tsuna's sister?" Reborn nodded. "Where's Tsuna's parents?" Takeshi asked.

Reborn shook his head and we already known what he meant. Ringo came out with cups of tea. After that she gave them to us,she sat across me. "Are you my brother?" She stared at me.

"No. I may look like him but I'm not your brother." I told her.

"Where is he?"

"He is being treated now. He got this headache this morning that made him fainted."

"So,it's finally that time." She whispered. We all heard what she said. "You know what happened to Tsuna-san?" Hayato looked at her seriously.

"Tsuna-san?" She tilted her head,reminded me of Tsuna and that hurt me.

"Your brother." Reborn said.

She made an 'oh' sound then she said. "Yes,I know about my brother's sickness." We all beamed when we heard that. "But there's no cure to it." And all hopes went away. "What do you mean there's no cure to it,fucking woman?" Hayato snapped at her.

Ringo frowned at Hayato. "My brother's sickness,that's because of his power." She sighed. "So unless his power disappear by his own,there's no other way to cure him."

"Power? You mean,his hearing?" Reborn asked.

She nodded. "My brother can hear everything and that include humans' thoughts. His power also make him manage to talk in many language." I remembered when Tsuna talked in Italian without him noticing about it. "But maybe his power is too strong for his body,that's why every few years,he get this terrible headache for two days and then... All his memories will be gone." We all gasped. She smiled sadly at us. "It had happened twice when my brother lived with us. Once,when he's two and twice,when he's ten. And that's when he'd gone. Our family were on vacation to Japan when my brother felt his head hurt. We all panicked and left him to search for help. Shouldn't have done that because when we all came back,my brother has gone." She said sadly. "We searched for him but we couldn't find him."

"That's because I took him to my house." I thought then I muttered. "We came here for nothing."

"I won't say it's for nothing." Ringo suddenly announced. I glanced up and looked at her in confusion. "Think about this. First time my brother lost his memories is when he was two. After that,ten and now when he's twenty. What can you get from that information?"

"The time length... Is increasing..." Hayato muttered.

"That's right. That means that one day,my brother's illness,will heal itself and he won't lose his memories anymore." Ringo concluded.

"But that also means we can't do anything to maintain Tsuna's memories now right?" She nodded. "Unfortunately not." She then turned to look at me. "What are you to my brother?"

"We are family. Tsuna is my brother and also my lover." I answered truthfully.

She stared at me for a while then she nodded. "You'll make a cute couple. That reminds me,can I have my brother's photo?"

I looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

"I need to see what he looks like now."

"Here." Reborn took out a photo from out of nowhere and gave it to Ringo. I,Hayato and Takeshi stared at him in disbelief. "Why do you have a photo of Tsuna?" I asked him.

"Why do you ask? Afraid that I will snatch him from you?" Reborn teased.

"Reborn-san,can I have a copy of this photo?" Hayato asked while he stared at the photo.

"Hey,I want one too." Takeshi grinned when he looked at it.

"You guys certainly are bold." I whispered dangerously.

"Ju... Juudaime! I'm so sorry." Hayato knelt down. "I will perform blow myself up for-" He stopped when he heard me laughed. "I want one too." I told Reborn who smirked at us three. Seeing that,Ringo smiles at us.

She looked at the photo again. "It looks like my brother found a good family." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

We came back to the mansion at night and told the guardians who stayed at home about the situation.

"So,how are you going to tell Sawada about this?" Ryohei asked me.

I bit my lips and told them the what I have thought in the car. "Don't tell him anything."

* * *

This will be the last for the omake and no,I can't make the HDW Tsuna kisses Tsuna because they're the same person. If he kisses Tsuna then Tsuna's personality will be back. The one I wanted to make Tsuna's personality back is Enma because mogu95 has convinced me that Tsuna and Enma are twins ^^. So this last story will have Enma as the kisser

_Side Story- Reborn's Special Bullet Fest 9_

Kozato Enma is a Dame like Tsuna and if possibly,worse. Today,like usual,after he got beat up by the bullies,he walked back to his new home in Nanimori. As he walked back,he passed through Nanimori shrine and was surprised to see a very cute boy with two babies were sleeping there. He came near the boy and stared at him then he looked at the two babies.

"They slept with their eyes open! Is that possible?" He thought. His gaze returned to the sleeping boy. "He's cute." He blushed when the boy smiled at him in his sleep. "Wonder what is he dreaming about?" His face came near the boy's then he kissed him. The boy moaned and Enma quickly backed away. "What am I thinking?" He slapped himself inwardly and he hurriedly walked off without realizing that he was being watched.

Reborn and Colonnello smirked. They stood up and stared at Tsuna. "He got a scary charm,KORA." Colonnello said.

"Yes,he is." Reborn nodded. "Wake up!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in his stomach and Tsuna abruptly regained his consciousness. "Reborn! Can't you wake me up in a more normal way?" Tsuna snapped at him.

"But.. But.. You won't wake up." Reborn pouted and made his face as innocent as possible.

"Don't give me that face!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"It seems you have return to normal,KORA." Tsuna turned to Colonnello and tilted his head. "Normal? What do you mean?"

"You wanna hear Tsuna?" Reborn smirked evilly then he told the whole story to Tsuna whose face got paler every second passed.

"You mean,I have been kissed by many men in front of Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked Reborn in disbelief.

"Yes." Reborn smirked evilly. "You want to see all your personalities?" Reborn took out a handycam. Then he showed the whole film to Tsuna. By the end of the video,Tsuna has fainted.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera and the others came after that.

"Ah,perfect. He has turned back to normal. So you guys can brought him home and as for you..." Reborn pointed at the Varia. "You can go back to Italy."

Xanxus growled then he turned. "I won't forget this trash!"

"How can Tsuna return back?" Bianchi asked Reborn.

"A boy kissed him and Tsuna's personality came back." Reborn answered.

"Do you know who's that boy,KORA."

Reborn smirked. "Don't know. But I will find out about him."He grinned evilly.

The End...


	13. Imagine 10

Real You Chapter 13

Me : This story is yaoi, pairing is 2727 and many more. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is the last chapter. At last, I have completed my first fic. Thank you all for reading until this last chapter, reviewing, favoring and alerting.

Kasai-Okasu : Yes, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi will be together in the end. :)

*I don't exactly remember where I found the name meaning, sorry. But thanks to the one who translate it whoever he/she is.

* * *

Tsuna POV

_"I'm really sorry." I heard someone whisper softly in my ears._

_"Why?" I managed to say with hoarse voice. "Why Tsunayoshi?"_

_"I'm very sorry."_

_

* * *

_

I woke up. The terrible headache has gone.

"Tsunayoshi?" I whispered.

"Tsuna?" A familiar voice replied. Tsunayoshi came near and stood at the side of the bed. He forced a smile. "Feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Good, that means Shamal's painkillers work well."

"I wonder what had happened. I never have a headache as bad as this before." Tsunayoshi frowned. I eyed him warily. "Do you know what had happened to me Tsunayoshi?"

He turned his head, avoiding my gaze. "It's just a normal headache. Nothing more."

"You're lying." I said.

"I'm not."

"We knew about each other too well. I can tell when you lie, Tsunayoshi."

"There are some things that people better off not knowing."

"That was a a stupid, irresponsible and selfish thinking."

"I can't tell you."

"Tsunayoshi! TELL ME NOW!" I snapped.

"No." He turned and walked to the door. He stopped midway when I said. "I'm going to die right?"

"Don't say anything like that." He turned back.

"Then why are you looking as if it's the end of the world? I'm going to die. I know it! This headache, it was probably due to cancer or something!" I yelled then I froze when I saw Tsunayoshi started to cry. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to cry too."

He shook his head and wiped his tears with his sleeves. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'll tell you but Tsuna, the truth is cruel."

"Just.. tell me." Tsunayoshi took a deep breath. He pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat on it. "I've met your real sister."

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

I told Tsuna about Ringo, his power and sickness. By the end of the story, Tsuna smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I frowned.

"Because that's a good news." He shrugged.

"This... is a good news?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's not as if I'm going to die. It's not as if we're going to be separated. What's so bad about it?"

"If you lose your memories, that means you won't love me anymore." I said coldly. "That's a good news for you?"

"I'll fall in love with you again." He said softly. "Again and again, every time something like this happen."

"How can you be so sure?" I demanded. "By that time, you are not you anymore."

Tsuna pouted. "Trust me. I'm sure I'll fall for you since you're so irresistible." He smirked when he saw me blushed. "But if you're unconvinced...," He lost in thought then he clasped his hands. "Took out your X gloves then go into the Hyper Dying Will mode."

"What for?" I did as I was told. Soon the room was illuminated by the flames on my head. Tsuna eyed the flames. "Beautiful." He muttered.

"Beautiful, is a word that was made just for you, my love." I told him.

Tsuna flushed. "Stop that."

I grinned. "So what is this for?"

Tsuna stood up and sat on my lap. "What do you think?"

"You want to have sex with Hyper Dying Will me on the chair?" I smirked.

"Not sex, you pervert!" He glared at me. "Here." He took my hand and put it on his arm."Burn me."

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"With your Dying Will Flames, carve 'My love will always and always be for Tsunayoshi.' on my arm." He said softly.

"It's going to hurt."

"It's fine."

"The scar can't be heal."

"Even better. Do it, Tsunayoshi."

I took another deep breath and light one finger with flames. I carved each word carefully on his arm. Blood pouring freely from his arm but Tsuna didn't even flinch, his eyes fixed at the words I was carving.

"I'm done." I took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood. "Does it hurt?" I smacked my head inwardly. "What am I saying? Of course it hurts!" I thought.

Tsuna shook his head. "Not that much but it's warm." He touched the burn marks. "With this, I won't forget about my love for you. Unless... You feel the urge to change your name." He giggled.

"No way. I love my name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi*.' , dependable."

"Yeah, a fitting name for... Vongola Decimo." Tsuna muttered then he drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my love. Though all our memories may they sweet or bitter will be gone by tomorrow. I trust you. Doesn't matter what happens because just like your love is only for me, my love is also only for you." I kissed his forehead and I put him on the bed then I went out from the room.

* * *

The next day...

A figure woke up abruptly from his slumber. He looked around and concluded that he was in a room, a bedroom to be precise.

"A bedroom? Mine? Wait, who am I?" He thought.

"Tsuna?" The figure turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a young man with spiky brown hair and orange eyes. The young man's voice sent shivers all over his body.

"Tsuna? Is that my name?" He asked.

The young man looked sad. "Yes, it is."

"I see. Who are you?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi. I'm your little brother and your lover."

"My.. What?" Tsuna was taken aback when Tsunayoshi suddenly pulled him into his embrace. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when he felt the young man trembling and his shirt started to wet. "Is he crying?" Tsuna thought. "He's my little brother and my... lover... I should comfort him right?" Tsuna nodded to himself. He returned Tsunayoshi's embraced and whispered. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to cry too."

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV

"That words, it was exactly like what Tsuna's says last night. You're inside right?" I thought. "I love you."

There was a deep silence for a while before a voice replied in a hesitant tone. "Love you too."

_Doesn't matter what happens because just like your love is only for me, my love is also only for you._

_

* * *

_

I'm done. I'm quite satisfied with the ending but feel free to tell me if you don't like it. X3_  
_


End file.
